Shine the Light
by JoeyBear1424
Summary: If any dwarves saw Dís that night they would think her crazy. To see the dwarrowdam wandering about the Blue Mountains in her nightgown, braids undone and her hair hanging freely. Her gaze is one of fierce determination as she walks, her eyebrows furrowed. As the crying grows louder, her walking turns into a run. Fem!Bilbo
1. Prologue

When Dís hears the crying she's certain it's one of her sons. But she has not woken up to crying for a very long time, since Kili was a baby. Still she gets up and checks on both of her sons and finds them both sound asleep. Her brother too lies asleep, snoring soundly. For a moment she's convinced that she's going crazy. But the crying won't stop. If any dwarves saw Dís that night they would think her crazy. To see the dwarrowdam wandering about the Blue Mountains in her nightgown, braids undone and her hair hanging freely. Her gaze is one of fierce determination as she walks, her eyebrows furrowed. As the crying grows louder, her walking turns into a run, her heart thundering in her chest as she comes upon the bundle. Dís lifts the blanket with a shaking hand, her breath catching in her throat as she looks down at the baby. Its mouth is twisted open in a plaintive cry, eyes scrunched shut.

"Oh, little one," Dís croons. "Are you all alone out here little one?" The baby ceases it's crying, slowing to a whimper. "Hello?" Dís calls, her hands hovering over the baby. There are no stones disturbed, no breathing, no signs of life except for Dís and the child. "Well then," She finally says decisively and stands with the baby now cradled in her arms. "No other thing for it—I can't leave you out here alone." Dís strokes the baby's cheek. The baby's face is round with large, chocolate eyes full of curiosity and a button nose. Its lips are paler than Dís would like and she worries over that as she runs a hand over the headful of coppery curls.

"I don't think you're a dwarf," Dís whispers after they arrive home and she sees the fine hair coating the top of the baby's feet and toes. "I've heard of creatures with hair on their feet before—hobbits. If you could speak, I wonder the story you'd tell me." She stares for a long moment at the child until the baby finally yawns, eyelids fluttering. "I guess that's a bit impossible isn't it? I do wonder your name though. You're as beautiful as my boys were when they were born—my mother once told me that Bella meant beautiful. You like that name Bella?" The baby yawns and finally her eyelids close. Dís chuckles as she lies down next to the child, the fierce determination replaced by one of gentleness as she too closes her eyes. "Bella it is then."

* * *

><p>Because I'm having horrific joint pains and a migraine while watching Tarzan, I got this idea in my head. Overactive imaginations create stories of Bilbo being adopted by dwarves, falling in love and struggling with feelings. To go with the fluff there's angst and so many feelings because I am a cruel author.<p> 


	2. Adjustments

Dís can't stop laughing. She sits in the living room of her house, Bella balanced on her lap. Thorin stands at the other end of the room with Balin and Dwalin, his arms crossed over his chest. Her sons are hidden behind his legs, peering anxiously at the baby on her lap.

"I am going to ask you once more Dís," Thorin manages through clenched teeth. "What is that?"

"And I am going to tell you once more my dearest brother," Dís smirks at him. "It looks like a baby to me."

"Yes I can see that," Thorin sighs. "What I don't understand is why Fili and Kili ran to the forges this morning and told me to come home immediately." Dís sighs and stands, adjusting Bella as she walks over to them. She had awoken that morning to the sound of her boys crashing out the front door, yelling for their uncle Thorin. Bella who had been awoken by all the noise started crying and Dís had risen tiredly, rubbing at her eyes with a sigh. Her boys had returned shortly with her brother, Balin and Dwalin. They all stared at the baby in her arms as if she was a goblin or an orc about to attack them.

"You weren't up amad!" Fili cries, his eyes welling up with tears. "We woke up and you weren't up! We thought you were sick!"

"I'm not sick my love," Dís promises. "Let's go into the kitchen and I'll explain everything." Thorin scowls as he passes her, ushering the boys into the kitchen. Dís simply rolls her eyes as she looks down at Bella, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Don't you mind my brother."

Fili and Kili sit on either side of their mother, staring curiously at the baby occupying her arms. She doesn't seem to notice them, choosing instead to chew on her fingers or play with one of their mother's braids. Nobody in the room speaks, all eyes focused on the child. Balin finally clears his throat, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Well then," He smiles at the baby. "Where did she come from?"

"She was abandoned. Where she comes from I don't know," Dís holds up one Bella's furred feet. "I know she's not a dwarf though I've heard of a race with hair on their feet like these called hobbits."

"So you think parents abandoned her?" Balin asks and then shakes his head. "I don't want to believe that. But I don't know if hobbits feel the same way about children that our race does."

"She was alone when I found her," Thorin goes to open his mouth and Dís levels him with a sharp glare. "Don't look at me like that. I was _not_ about to leave a baby alone. She would have died out there."

"Her parents could be out there now looking for her." Thorin says only to be met with a snort from Dís.

"I highly doubt that if they left her alone," She cradles Bella to her chest, narrowing her eyes at him. "Had it been you who'd found her, I know you wouldn't have abandoned her. You would have brought her home yourself."

"What do we tell other dwarves?" Thorin asks.

"The truth," Dís snorts. "They can believe it or not. If they choose not to, they choose not. This little girl needs us. And that's that." She says firmly, ending the conversation. Thorin glares at her and turns, stalking angrily from the room. Kili jumps up excitedly, startling Bella. He looks at his mother, holding his arms out.

"My turn," Kili cries excitedly. "I want to hold her!"

"You can hold her with help," Dís stands and moves to the living room, her sons and cousins following after her. Kili sits eagerly on the couch, a pillow across his lap. Dwalin sits next to him; his hand cupped as Dís spreads Bella across the pillow. Dwalin grits his teeth as he supports her neck, his shoulders stiff. "Be gentle Kili." Dís warns. Balin chuckles at his brother who blushes and sends him a dark glare; muttering in Khuzdul.

"Really now brother," Balin's tone is light. "You've held babies before."

"Aye, I have," Dwalin agrees. "But never one this tiny." Balin nods and stares at Bella's head that seems to fit in the palm of Dwalin's hand.

"I wonder if that's normal," Balin looks towards Dís. "How old do you think she is?"

"She's not a newborn but she's not old enough to walk and talk," Dís mutters. "I'm going to take her to Óin and have him look her over."

"No," Kili cries and shakes his head. "No, amad! Don't give her to Óin."

"I won't be giving her to Óin my jewel," Dís promises. "But he'll be checking to make sure that Bella is healthy."

"She doesn't look sick," Fili says, wrinkling his nose. "Does she have a tummy ache?"

"I'm sure Óin can tell us everything we want to know about little miss here," Balin says and smiles at the young princes who stare at the baby with expressions of fear and excitement. "And don't worry little miss Bella. Your uncle will come around—eventually."

Bella silently tolerates Óin's poking and prodding. She sucks on her fingers as he presses her stomach, measures her and checks her weight. The only time she lets out a shriek is when he attempts to check on her feet. Óin chuckles and lets go of her foot, shrugging at Dís.

"I can't find any problems with her," He promises. "Seems that she doesn't like her feet touched but it doesn't seem to be an injury."

"Any ideas how old she could be?" Dís asks.

"I'd say about three months," Óin purses his lips. "She's not malnourished so it seems that _was_ well feed whoever was caring for her." Over his shoulder hovers his sister-in-law Gindiel, furiously scribbling the things Óin says. She stops now and glances at Bella, a soft smile on her face.

"What a lucky baby to be found," She runs a hand over the curls. "How are the boys handling her?"

"Kili can't enough of her even when Bella's had enough of him. He wants to do everything for her. Fili's not quite sure yet. I think he's worried that she's going to break. Thorin refuses to have anything to do with her."

"He'll come around," Óin nods at Dís. "Come Gindiel." He gives a final nod to Dís and Gindiel runs her hand over her curls before they leave. Fili and Kili burst through the door, eyes wide as they assault their mother with questions. Dís holds her hands up, silencing them.

"She's fine but whatever you do don't touch her feet." Dís picks up Bella and without another word leaves the room, Bella in her arms.

Their walk back home is different than walks before. Other dwarves stare; whispering behind their hands as Dís passes them. She walks by with her head held high, Bella cradled in her arms and her boys on either side of her. There are a few dwarves she tosses glares at and silences. Eventually a familiar voice stops them and for the first time since they started their walk home Dís smiles.

"Lady Dís I thought it was you," Dori calls, walking hand in hand with Ori. "How are you? I—oh…" He pauses, staring at Bella with wide eyes. Ori hides behind his legs, staring with shy curiosity at the baby reaching for his older brother.

"I've told you before Dori we're family. There's no need for formalities. However I would like for you to meet my daughter Bella." Dori's eyes soften and he smiles, reaching out to Bella's open arms. She grabs hold of one of his fingers, cooing happily.

"What a precious little gem," Dori smiles at her. Ori slowly creeps out from behind his brother's legs, staring with interest at the hair coating the tops of her feet. He reaches with a hesitant finger, brushing it over the top of her foot. Bella lets out a high pitched, delighted squeal and jerks her foot away from him. Ori giggles but stops when he realizes both Dís and Dori are looking down at him. He blushes and mutters an apology once more ducking behind Dori's legs.

"That's the first time she's ever done that," Dís smiles down at him. "Thank you Ori." He blushes, smiling as his grip on Dori's pants loosens ever so slightly.

"I like her," Ori whispers and once more runs a finger over the top of her foot. "Miss Bella."

"I'll watch her any time," Dori promises. "Sweet little gem." He sighs once more as they part ways to go home.

* * *

><p>It takes everyone some time to adjust to Bella. Once the newness of Bella wears off, Kili isn't as fond of her. He's not excited about having to share his mother. He doesn't like when she cries and Dís can't play with him because she's changing a diaper or feeding her. When he sees her lower lip quivering or hears the little whimper Kili leaves the room, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. That's usually whenever Fili joins him and the two of them will play together.<p>

There's an understanding in Fili's eyes each time he comes to his brother. He knows this is Kili's first time being the one to be the 'big brother' and he doesn't know how. Fili remembers the jealously, the adjustment and the annoyance. He takes Kili outside whenever Bella's napping so they can play orcs and warriors together; shares tales of when Kili was little and he was just like Bella. And he promises Kili that Bella will be more fun.

Dís has gotten used to sleeping through the night after Kili no longer woke up through the night. But now she wakes up along with Bella and finds herself exhausted during the day. But when she gazes at Bella, laying on the floor and playing or eating, she's reminded of her sons. And warmth swells in her chest, crushing the exhaustion. Some days it feels all she does is change diapers and try desperately to soothe Bella. Other days she stands back in the hallway and watches as Fili and Kili lay beside Bella, whispering promises to protect her from anything and everything.

Thorin wants nothing to do with Bella. He avoids looking at her, holding her, touching her. He steps over her when she lies on the floor, ignores her when she holds her arms out and pretends not to hear the boys when they ask him to come play with them and his "niece". He thinks his sister is ridiculous to get attached to a child whose real family could any day show up and demand to take her back. He refuses to fall to the same heartache. And he almost doesn't. There is a night when he wakes up to crying. Dís normally takes care of Bella when she cries so Thorin lies in bed and tries to fall back asleep. But the crying doesn't cease and he finally kicks off the covers, grumbling as he stalks to his sister's room. Dís lies sound asleep, her snores congested. Bella lies in her crib, cries growing desperate as Thorin wanders over. It's not his sisters fault he reminds himself as he wanders to the living room. In his arms Bella's cries subside to sniffles as she takes his hair in her mouth, sucking on it.

"So you like my hair," Thorin mutters as Bella sucks contently, her distress forgotten. "I like….Your nose." He tries and taps her button nose carefully. Bella stares up at him, a gummy smile spreading around his hair.

* * *

><p>There are nights that Balin and Dwalin take the children for Dís and Thorin. Fili and Kili treat Dwalin as a jungle gym, climbing all over him and demanding another story, another game of orcs and warriors. Balin sits and watches with Bella on his lap, content to bounce her on his knee. During one of these stays she's just started the process of teething and she fusses relentlessly. The brothers pass her back and forth, walk her, bounce her and try every trick they know but she continues to fuss.<p>

"Goodness little miss," Balin sighs as he sinks into his arm chair. "I wish I could help." Bella sits in his lap, chewing on her hands and whining. He hums to himself as he closes his eyes and tries to remember what his father did when Dwalin was teething. Balin raises a bushy white eyebrow as he reaches deep into the drawers of his desk until he pulls out a piece of rock candy, still in its wrapping. He unravels the candy, smiling triumphantly. Balin holds it out to Bella who accepts it eagerly, gnawing and sucking contently. Balin chuckles warmly, winking at her.

"It'll be our little secret." Balin whispers as Bella continues to suck contently on the candy.

Dwalin would throttle anyone who dared to say it. But he was scared of Bella. She was tiny from the second he met her. Mahal, her head fit in the palm of his hand. He continually worried about crushing her or hurting her. Dwalin is scared to touch her for fear of knocking her over or injuring her. But he still adores her. He sits with Thorin now, sharing a pint. Bella sits on the floor stacking wooden blocks just to knock them over and clap for herself. Dwalin's so absorbed into his conversation with Thorin that neither notice when she rises on unsteady legs. She toddles across the room shakily, grabbing hold of Dwalin's pant leg and peering up at him with expectant eyes.

"Did—did she just walk?" Thorin practically squeaks as Bella attempts to climb into their lips.

"She did…She is." Dwalin mutters as Bella turns and wanders back towards her blocks.

"What do we do?" Thorin asks and winces as Bella plops down on her butt.

"I don't know." Dwalin admits as Bella manages to knock a pile of books over.

* * *

><p>Óin keeps a close watch over Bella as she grows. It seems that she's constantly sick and always one of her relatives is worrying over her. Sometimes it's a simple cold other times a stomach bug. She seems to catch anything and everything and Óin worries himself as she sneezes, sniffling. This time it's just another cold. He has Gindiel wait with Bella and goes to see Thorin and Dís.<p>

"It's just a cold," He promises them before they can assault him with a million questions. "Just have her rest and lots of fluids."

"It's her second one this month," Dís sighs and wrings her hands. "What if there's something really wrong with her?"

"Perhaps some sunlight would help her," Óin suggests. "Take her out of the mountain maybe and allow her to spend some time outside."

The next day Glóin sits beside his wife, staring out the window together. It had been hours since they'd seen Thorin leave with Dwalin and Bella. His own brother trailed close behind them. Just in case Óin had said. It had been early in the morning when they left and now the sun was starting to set.

"I'm sure everything is okay," Gindiel says and lays a hand on his shoulder. "Óin is there if anything goes wrong." There's a loud, excited cry that rings throughout the mountain and both of them look up. Bella is toddling ahead of the others, a bright grin on her face. She stops and turns, an impatient gaze on her face as she stamps her foot and waves for the others to hurry up. Glóin chuckled and his wife smirked, patting him on the shoulder as she turns away.

* * *

><p>Dori loves the days that Dís allows him to watch Bella. She and Ori follow after him like baby ducks. When Dori pauses in what he's doing to turn and look at them, both of them smile up at him and he can't help but smile himself and shake his head at the two of them. There's a day when Bella shivers and shakes relentlessly, cuddling up to Dori's side.<p>

"What's wrong Bella?" Dori asks and pressed a hand to her forehead. "No fever—are you just cold?" Bella nods, her teeth chattering too much to talk as she presses harder into Dori's side. Ori looks worriedly at Bella, petting her curls. "Go get me my knitting needles please Ori." Ori does so without question and Dori sets out on making Bella a cardigan, gloves and scarf. When they're finished, Bella's squeal nearly shatters the windows and when she returns to Dori's, she's wearing the baggy cardigan.

It's rare for Nori to return home in the afternoon from one of his trips. But on this particular day he does. He's greeted by the sight of Ori lying on the couch, napping soundly. Occupying the same couch is another child. She wears the identical, way too big cardigan that Ori does and Nori stares bemused at the stranger child. Dori steps into the room, waving his arms and shushing him.

"What are you thinking?" Dori hisses. "Slamming the door like that? They're napping and I just got them down."

"What is this?" Nori demands and gestures towards the stranger child.

"That's your other brother." Dori says wryly.

"I meant the other one." Nori says just as dryly.

"Her name is Bella and she is the daughter of Lady Dís." Dori says, a smile on his face as he gazes at the child. Nori doesn't like the idea of a stranger, especially this child that looks like somewhat like an elf with the tips of pointed ears peeking through some curls resting in his house. Nori doesn't get his chance to object though. Dori drags him from the room, muttering about slamming doors and waking them up. Nori doesn't get his chance to complain later either. He's sitting in his chair, playing with one of his knives when he feels a tugging on his pant leg. The little girl, Bella is staring up at him with her arms open. Nori grits his teeth as Dori stares at him expectantly. He scoops her up and perches her as far on his knee as he can sit her without her falling off. Dori seems to practically glow as he hands over a plate of food cut into bite size pieces.

"I don't need my food cut up." Nori snaps. Dori smirks and takes the knife from Nori's chair. He adjusts Bella so that she's set across his leg.

"It's not for you. It's for her." Dori nods towards Bella and turns away, a bounce in his step as he moves off. Bella it seems has no problems feeding herself and Dori reassures him that she doesn't. But he has to make sure she doesn't put too much in her mouth. Before each bite she holds the food out to Nori.

"No, you eat it," Nori tells her and shakes his head. She holds the food out, this time more insistent this time and Nori sighs. "You eat it." Bella finally smiles at him, flashing a dimpled smile as she shoves the food into her mouth. Nori pretends not to see Dori smiling at him from his own chair.

Ori adores everything about Bella. On the days that Dori takes care of her, he waits outside for Miss Dís to come and drop her off. Often times Bella is still asleep and though Ori has nowhere near the strength of Dori and isn't much older than the princes, he still takes her in his own arms and carries her inside. When Dori does chores, Ori sits with her and does his best to entertain her. He reads to her (the best he can) and other times they sit together and draw. Bella's are nothing but scribbles. But each time she shows Ori a drawing he oohs and awes over it. And each time he's rewarded with a slobbery kiss on the kiss. Bella's kisses are open mouthed, gnawing on his cheek as she drools and tugs on his ear. Ori could do without all the drool but still he blushes each time she rewards him with a kiss and one day kisses the top of her curly head.

"Maybe one day I'll get one without drool," He says hopefully as he once more wipes his cheek. "But those will be the days I treasure the kisses that you drooled." Bella stares at him with clear confusion on her young face so Ori reaches out and swipes a finger over the top of her foot, earning a high pitched squeal.

* * *

><p>Bifur can't remember how he acquired a curly haired, bare footed child. But she's there, clinging faithfully to the sleeve of his tunic. Other dwarves bustle around the marketplace and seem completely unaware of Bifur standing there with the child. She stares up at him, her head cocked curiously. He waits for the inevitable scream of terror when her eyes land on the axe. The scream doesn't come when her eyes land on the axe. Instead her eyebrows furrow and her lips form an 'o' shape. She motions for him to bend down and Bifur obeys. The child stands on her tiptoes, pressing a light kiss to the skin around the axe.<p>

"No more hurt," The little girl promises. "No more hurt." She repeats and pats his shoulder.

"Bella," Bifur looks up to see Kili running towards them; a distressed look clear on his face. "Bella, you can't just running off like that."

"She didn't go running off," Fili huffs, joining his brother. "You got distracted." The two pause and seem to realize that Bifur's standing there and Bella's clinging to him.

"Sorry Mister Bifur," Fili mumbles, grabbing Bella and tugging her away. "I hope she wasn't any trouble." Bifur shakes his head and watches as the princes cart her away, blaming each other for who lost her and promising not to tell their mother and uncle. Bella looks over Fili's shoulder, lifting a small hand and waving goodbye to him.

"A pacifier?" Bofur repeats; unsure if he's heard Thorin right. "Ye want a pacifier?" Thorin sighs and nods. Dark violet bags decorate the skin beneath his eyes and he looks haggard as if he hasn't slept in days.

"Yes, I want a pacifier," Thorin sighs. "Can you carve one? I'll pay you anything." It's late and Bofur was nearly about to close up his stall and head home when Thorin ran up and told him that he needed a pacifier.

"I suppose I can," Bofur shrugs. "But it'll take some time." Thorin groans and runs a hand through his hair.

"I don't have time," Thorin groans. "I accidentally stepped on Bella's pacifier and broke it and now Dís is threatening to have my beard." As if on cue Dís stomps towards them, her gaze furious. In her arms she carries a sobbing child. She thrusts the child into Thorin's arms, glaring at him.

"You made this mess," Dís spits. "You fix it Thorin Oakenshield!" She snaps and turns away, stomping back towards home. Thorin shoves Bella into Bofur's arms with a groan, running after Dís and snapping that if she hadn't left the pacifier out this wouldn't have happened. Bofur's left with an armful of screaming, sobbing child.

"There now lassie," Bofur tries to soothe her, adjusting his grip on her. "Your pacifier broke I hear?" He sits down and balances her in his lap. The child pauses in her sobbing, sniffling as she reaches up and rubs at her eyes.

"Uh-huh," The little girl's lower lip wobbles. "Thor broke it."

"Well I consider myself a pretty decent carver so let's see if we can get you a new pacifier, hmm?" Bofur sets her in a chair next to him, reaching for his carving knife. "What's your name lassie?"

"Bella." She mumbles, peeking up at him from beneath her lashes.

"Well nice to meet you Bella," Bofur grins at her. "I'm Bofur."

"Boo." Bella says decisively and Bofur lets out a laugh.

"I'm Boo now am I?" Bofur asks and Bella nods, her expression grave. "Now could you maybe tell me what this pacifier looks like?" Bella doesn't answer, scrambling down from the stool and grabbing hold of a miniature goblin that Bifur's carved. "Oh so that—that's…Your pacifier is. Well okay." Bofur says and picks up a block of wood as Bella settles by his feet, a smile on her face.

Bombur had made countless sweets and deserts before. But this was not just any ordinary dessert. This was a cake celebrating the young Bella's name day. It had been an official year since she'd arrived in the Blue Mountains and there was a celebration being prepared. His brother had several different carvings prepared. Bofur sits staring at them now and tugs on his braids.

"She'll like whatever her precious Boo makes her." Bifur teases and Bofur blushes, glaring at his cousin as he picks up a little hobbit that he'd made to look like her.

"I only hope she likes this cake," Bombur frets as his wife works beside him making some frosting. "I don't think I've ever seen her eat a sweet…"

"Aye because Thorin wouldn't ever allow it," Bofur grins mischievously as he dips his finger into the bowl. "I'm looking forward to the results."

* * *

><p>If anyone is curious about the relationship pairing (it will be much, much later in the story) it will be something with Bofur and Nori. Not a love triangle or anything of the sort. As much of a glutton as I am for love triangles it's not meant for this story. I don't want to give too much away on the overall idea I have in mind but if you have a question you can ask and I'll do my best to answer it.<p>

Anyways thank you so much to EquusGold; MSU82; Knowing Grace and ERidg17 for the follows and favorites! They are greatly appreciated!

Knowing Grace: Thank you so much and yes I will :3


	3. Name Day

If anyone saw Nori now they would say the normally composed and sometimes stoic dwarf was panicking. But he was not panicking. He really wasn't. He just didn't know what to do. He stands in the hallway, furiously whispering Dori's name and motioning for his brother to come over. Dori finally looks up from what he's doing and joins him, annoyance clear on his face.

"I need you," Nori hisses and holds out Bella. "It's everywhere." Dori blinks and looks still completely unconcerned as he stares at Bella.

"What's everywhere?" Dori asks. Nori groans and turns Bella around, lifting the back of her tunic to show a rather nasty display of greenish brown climbing up her back. Dori makes an 'ah' sound and shrugs. "Well then clean her up."

"Clean her up," Nori grabs hold of Dori's arm and shakes his head. "No, no, no. No, Dori. I can't do this myself."

"I wiped your butt and Ori's butt plenty of times," Dori says and gently disentangles Nori's fingers. "Trust me that is nothing. I've got to help Dís set things up for the party." He turns and walks away leaving Nori with a sour facial expression as he stares at his older brother's back.

"You wiped my ass?" Nori finally manages.

"Ass," Bella parrots and Nori groans as he turns towards her room. "Ass." Bella repeats. Nori shushes her as he readjusts his hold on her.

"No, don't use that word," Nori sighs. "I'll give you whatever you want for the rest of your life. But just don't repeat that word." Bella stares at him for a long moment before she reaches up, content to play with one of his braids while Nori searches for something, anything to clean her with. He curses Dori for not helping him. Curses himself for not knowing how to change a diaper and curses whoever fed her to create this mess currently decorating her backside. Nori's digging through drawers and cursing while trying desperately to avoid having his hair yanked on when someone clears their throat behind him. Nori hits his head and curses even more as he stands up and glares at Gindiel. The red haired dwarrowdam simply smirks at him, lips quirked up as she stares at him.

"What are you trying to do Nori?" She asks. Nori groans and once more turns Bella, lifting the back of her tunic and showing the greenish brown on her back. "Oh, that's all?" Gindiel says and Nori nearly screams.

"How can both you and Dori say: oh, that's all? Just clean her up? It's everywhere? This child shit everywhere!"

"I have news for you. Bella's probably going to poop again and this won't be the only time it goes everywhere. She once covered Óin during a nasty bout of stomach flu. And unless you want both Dori and Dís to have your head I suggest you stop cursing lest Bella repeat everything you say." Nori pales as he stares at the little girl and nods numbly. Gindiel nods satisfied and makes Nori hold her up as she cleans her up. She handles it expertly, not even wincing at the smell unlike Nori who holds his breath and looks uncomfortable as he holds her as far away as possible. Gindiel rolls her eyes as she finishes changing Bella's diaper, throwing the soiled clothes aside and taking her from Nori's arms.

"There now," She smiles as Bella reaches for one of her beads. "That's much better isn't it?" She asks as she moves towards the kitchen where Dís and Dori are decorating. Behind her Nori follows, his face twisted into a grimace.

Ori sits at the table in the kitchen watching as Dori and Dís set out dishes, plates of food, mugs and keep looking at each other to make sure the other one has gotten something. He smiles at the sound of the babbled cooing from behind him and turns around in his seat to see Gindiel and his brother stepping into the kitchen. In Gindiel's arms Bella squirms and wriggles unhappily, stretching towards Ori.

"Or," She cries. "Or!" Ori holds his arms out and nearly winces as he takes all the solid, firm weight that is Bella. She gives him a dimpled smile and sticks one of his braids in her mouth, sucking happily on it. Ori sighs resigned and sits back, his arms around her. Dori chuckles as he walks back, giving one of her chubby arms a teasing squeeze. She barely glances at him, focused on Ori and playing his now sopping wet braid. Ori was easily Bella's favorite and it was obvious to anyone who saw them together.

Whenever Bella comes into a room and saw Ori she'd start squirming in whoever's arms she was currently in. Ori would never admit it aloud but he secretly enjoyed it when she chose him over any of the other dwarves. There was only one other dwarf that Bella liked even more than Ori and that was.

"Boo!" Bella cries and squirms to get down from his lap. "Boo," Ori grunts as he attempts to maneuver Bella off his lap. Bofur laughs good-naturedly and scoops Bella off his lap, pressing kisses all over her cheeks.

"Oh, well hello there," Bofur grins at Bella babbles happily. "Are you ready to have some cake?"

"No cake before supper," Dís scolds as Bombur and Bifur come in, carting a cake between the two of them. "It looks wonderful Bombur, thank you." The ginger dwarf blushes at the compliment, whispering his thanks as his wife Thodura follows, carrying an armful of presents.

"Bofur couldn't decide what would be best for Bella," She explains as she sets the boxes down. Bofur blushes and grumbles, shaking his head at the little girl. She couldn't look less interested in the presents, playing with Bofur's earring as he carries to the living room, Ori following behind them.

"Where are the young princes?" Bofur asks as he sinks into a chair.

"Lady Dís banned them from helping," Ori laughs. "Told them to go with Mister Thorin and bug him after they nearly destroyed the kitchen."

"That would explain the loud explosion I heard about an hour ago," Bofur mumbles with a smile. "Ah bless this little lass when she decides she wants to be courted." He sighs and looks at Bella who now toddles across the floor. She doesn't think of courting or even know what it is as she toddles, content to knock things from their place and suck on braids.

The day is filled with laughter and joy as the adults share jokes and stories. The children play in the living room. Fili and Kili competing for their little sister's attention with Ori. Occasionally Balin joins them and at one point hands them all some rock candy, winking as he whispering it'll be their secret. Bella gnaws happily on the end of hers; drooling on herself and Kili who holds her though neither seems to notice. Bombur's cake is smeared across Bella's cheeks, in her hair and across anyone who's within reaching distance of her. Bofur ends up with some in his braids, Dori in his beard and Dwalin with some streaked across his tattooed scalp. After cake it becomes a fight for the adults to clean up the children. The combination of the rock candy and the cake kicks up a sugar rush and each of them runs around, squeals and laughter escaping their lips as they once more escape the adult trying to clean them up. Finally though their stomachaches are more powerful than their desire to remain sticky and they allow themselves to be cleaned up.

Bella sits with Dís as she opens her presents and with each one, stands on her wobbly legs and moves to hug and awkwardly attempt to bump her forehead against the others. The only one she doesn't do it for is Bifur. Instead she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses the skin around the axe repeatedly until Bifur pats her back while she repeats no more hurt.

"Okay?" Bella finally says and Bifur gives her tiny hand a squeeze with his. And then she smiles, patting him atop the head. "Uv," Bella groans, wrapping her arms around Bifur. "I uv you." The dwarves all inhale sharply, gasping as it's the first time Bella's said I love you to anyone and they honestly wonder if she eventually understands what it means. But then Bifur's hugging her back, promising that he loves her too and then everyone's silent as Bella settles in his lap, handing him one of her presents to open.

* * *

><p>I just picture Nori unable to imagine himself as a baby and that Dori once wiped his butt and took care of him. Anyways since it's currently one in the morning and I can't sleep because of health problems I thought I would update. My dad got a job today! I'm so excited and happy! :3 I start back at school on Monday so please expect updates to slow down.<p>

Thank you so much to Cristelia; IvyLeStrange; Kelwtim2spar; PixelShadow; JutsuDream; Lisilsasya; Lifeasweknowit14; Nova-girl703; eichazin1502; EmerwenVoridune; mangaloverize; maximum ride fang1995; BloodBlackAlchemist; Akcul; Chibi Tsuki Hikari and La'ienth for the follows and favorites! They're greatly appreciated!

ERidg17: The spam is greatly appreciated 3 and I have some more stories that need to go up on here still. Prepare to spam me some more.


	4. Ours

One thing children don't realize about their words is that once they've been said there's no taking them back. And a lot of times they don't realize how hurtful their words can be. A lot of times they're said out of anger, frustration or jealously. It's been a few weeks after Bella's name day and Dís is in the kitchen preparing dinner. The children are in the living room playing. Last time she checked on them they were all getting along just fine. So it comes as a surprise when she hears Bella's distressed shriek accompanied by Kili's yelling. Dís goes to the living room and already feels more than a bit exhausted as she comes upon her children. Bella's clinging desperately to a toy that Kili tries to tug away from her.

"I had it first," Kili cries and gives a hard tug. Bella falls backward and lands with a thud. Her face crumples as she starts crying and Kili crosses his arms angrily. Fili looks torn between comforting his brother and comforting Bella as she cries.

"Kili," Dís sighs as she steps into the room and picks up Bella. "Please don't fight with her over toys. You have to learn to share." Kili stomps his foot defiantly and stares hard up at his mother.

"I don't want to share," Kili huffs at her. "Bella has her own toys. This is mine. I wish you'd never brought her home." The words feel as if someone's dumped a bucket of ice water over Dís and she kneels down quickly, grabbing hold of Kili's hand with a firm but gentle grip.

"You don't mean that ghivashel," She whispers. "You love your sister."

"Take her back," Kili pleads. "Please amad. Take her back." It's at that moment that Thorin steps through the door. His eyes sweep over the scene before him and land finally on his distressed sister.

"Dís," Thorin says gently and strides forward to lay a hand on her shoulder. "Go and finish dinner. Boys wash your hands please." Dís turns with Bella still in her arms and moves towards the kitchen. She hands Bella over to Thorin who sits and lets her play with his braids while he watches his sister move about the kitchen.

"Kili says that he wishes I'd never brought Bella home," Dís croaks and Thorin can hear the tears in her voice. "And he asked me to take her back Thorin."

"Kili has never been a big brother before," Thorin says calmly. "He has always been the little brother. He's never had to share his toys or deal with a baby sister that suddenly decides she wants his toy and steals it from him."

"I'm not sure how to help him," Dís sighs and sets her knife aside. "I know he doesn't realize how hurtful those words are. But still—what do we do?"

"Why don't we see if Balin and Dwalin would mind taking her for a few days? It will give Kili a taste of what it's like to be the little brother once more. And perhaps it will help him feel better."

"I don't see a problem with that," Dís agrees and gives him a pleading look. "Would you talk with him please?" Thorin nods and pulls his braid from Bella's mouth as Dís sets plates down on the table. Dinner that night is quiet as the boys share nervous looks over the table. When she's finished eating Dís stands and picks Bella up; carting her off to the bathroom. It's then that Kili finally speaks.

"Am I in trouble?" He asks and peers at Thorin over his plate.

"You're not in trouble though you and I do need to speak," Thorin says and looks at Fili. "You can stay too Fili. Nobody's in trouble." He adds when he sees their nervous looks.

"Amad was quiet…" Fili mumbles quietly.

"Yes she was," Thorin agrees and gives his nephews a firm look. "Kili you said something very wrong today."

"I wish amad would take her back though," Kili mumbles from behind his plate. "Bella always steals my toys and takes away my cuddles and hugs from you and amad…"

"Do you know the story of how your mother found your little sister?" The boys have heard the story several times and Thorin knows this but right now it seems necessary to tell. Fili nods and Kili does the same albeit slower and a bit mopeier.

"Bella would have been taken by someone else," Fili says solemnly and his eyes darken. "Or died…."

"If your mother hadn't taken her she certainly could have. I know how you feel Kili," Thorin promises him and his nephew's dark eyes brighten. "Your amad was a toy stealer when she was a child."

"Amad was a toy stealer?" Kili cries and his mouth gapes open. Thorin can't help but laugh as he nods.

"Aye she was the worst and there were a couple times I wondered what the point of being a big brother was," Thorin smiles fondly. "It seemed like all she did was eat, sleep, cry and steal my toys."

"But uncle you love amad!" Fili cries and looks shocked that Thorin could think or do otherwise.

"Indeed I do," Thorin promises him. "And I couldn't ask for a better sister. It'll be a while Kili but someday Bella will be a lot more fun. For now she's going to steal your toys and you'll have to share your amad. But Fili did it too. And someday a dwarf will come and want to court Bella and who will protect her then?"

"I guess me and Fee will," Kili mutters as he climbs down from the table. "I'll go tell amad sorry." He promises and Thorin smiles at his retreating figure.

Balin and Dwalin agree to take Bella for a few days and Dís readies a bag for them. Dwalin snorts and tries to reassure her that they no need for all of this. So Dís stands in the exact spot she's in as when they left and simply smirks as Dwalin's thundering footsteps return.

"Forgot her pacifier," Dwalin gasps and Dís hands over the carved goblin. "Maybe we do need that bag." He mutters to himself as he turns and follows after his brother.

When Kili awakens to find that amad has all his and Fili's attention he's elated. And when there's no Bella at the table dropping food on the floor, getting it on the table, he doesn't complain. He goes about his day without any toys being stolen; fighting with a sibling for anything and being able to be as loud as he wants without worrying about waking about Bella. When Thorin returns home Kili talks animatedly about his day without pause and doesn't have to share his uncle's attention.

The next day though he looks a bit hopefully towards the empty living room where Bella's toys sit in their basket untouched. Most of them are gone but a couple remain. He plays with Fili still but edges his toys closer and closer to his brother; secretly hoping that maybe Fili might steal one of them. But Fili doesn't seem to catch on. Kili drags himself to dinner that night and eats only half of his dinner. When his uncle asks about his day Kili only shrugs. The week continues like this until finally on Sunday his uncle stands with a stretch from his chair and smiles down at him.

"Are you ready to go get your sister lad?" Thorin asks and Kili springs up from his spot by Bella's toy basket and sprints for the door. He practically pulls Thorin's arm out of the socket as he drags him towards Balin and Dwalin's and commands for him to hurry up. Kili's the one to knock on the door and does so quite vigorously despite Thorin's warnings that Bella's probably napping. Balin answers the door; looking tired but happy as he smiles at them.

"How was Bella?" Thorin whispers as they step inside.

"Wonderful when she was napping," Balin chuckles good-naturedly. "Quite the curious little thing and was determined to get into everything. Nearly took off Dwalin's foot when she knocked over Grasper." Neither Thorin nor Balin try to conceal their laughter now. Kili tiptoes past them and into the living room where Dwalin sits in one of the chairs sound asleep. He's snoring loudly but it doesn't bother Bella who's sprawled out across his massive chest. Her cheeks resting against his chest, her arms and legs splayed out haphazardly as she sleeps. Kili carefully maneuvers his way into the chairs and scoots into Dwalin's lap, careful of waking Bella.

"Don't go away again Bella," Kili whispers and gives her pudgy hand a squeeze. "You're too young for courting—and Mister Dwalin's too old. Okay?" He whispers and yawns, leaning against Dwalin's chest. He's suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion: the combination of warmth, snoring and even breathing all too much and he too fall asleep. When Dwalin awakens later to find himself with a lapful of dwarf and hobbit he only smiles and pats them on their backs with a gentleness he didn't know he could possess and presses careful kisses to their heads. Kili and Bella sleep on, Kili's tiny hand intertwined with her pudgy one. Thorin and Balin watch from a doorway and slip away unseen, sharing secret smiles with each other.

* * *

><p>I will love someone forever if they can make me a drawing to go along with this chapter of Dwalin sleeping with Bella on his chest. Or holding a sleeping Kili and Bella. Just something from that scene. I just need it like oxygen.<p>

ghivashel: treasure of all treasures


	5. The Best of Things

Bella couldn't quite understand Nori. She knew that he would pop in and out of the Ri house. Sometimes he was there but a lot of the time he wasn't. When he was things were tense and Dori seemed to huff and glare a lot while Ori would sink further and further back into his chair. She remembers hearing Dwalin curse about him once or twice before and her uncle Thorin rolls his eyes when someone mentioned Nori. But he's not outright hateful or cold towards her. He's simply distant.

It's during one of her stays with the Ri family that she hears Nori come home. It's fairly late and she hears Dori shuffling around in the living room. Ori and her are sharing his small bed and he's nearly asleep judging by his steady, even breaths. Bella's nearly asleep too, her face pressed into Ori's back and her limbs flung haphazardly when the door slams open. Bella sits up and tugs a strand of Ori's hair as Dori begin to shush whoever's come in.

"It's okay Bella," Ori mumbles and pats her hand. "Just lay down." Bella does and closes her eyes. But Dori's voice carries down the hallway.

"Stop slamming things," Dori hisses. "I just got them down a little bit ago. Would have been earlier did I have some help."

"Help," Nori parrots. "You want my help Dori? I'm helping you now. How else do we put food on the table and get Ori the new quills and ink he wants?"

"Keep your voice down." Dori warns.

Beneath her arm Ori tenses and Bella looks at him worriedly. She pokes his shoulder and Ori shrugs her off.

"Go to sleep Bella." Ori mumbles again.

"What's the matter?" Bella tries but her voice is drowned out by the sound of Nori's.

"And what have we got to our name?" Nori continues. "Tell me what have we got? We've got nothing but three bastards barely scraping by." It's silent after Nori says that and beneath her hand, Ori's shoulders begin to shake. Bella presses her nose to his neck and pats his shoulder in an attempt at comfort.

"Dori—I didn't," Nori's voice is softer, weak. "I didn't mean that." Dori's silent for a long time and the only sound in the house seems to be Ori's shaky breaths. And then Dori speaks in a low, angry voice.

"I'm going to bed—goodnight Nori." Dori's footsteps move down the hallway and pause outside their bedroom for a long time. He opens the door slowly and steps inside as if terrified something's going to jump out at him. His eyes are shining with tears Bella notices as he comes to sit down on the edge of the bed. Ori doesn't lift his head to look at Dori but his sniffles and tears are obvious.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Dori sighs. "He didn't mean it but he said it. And that's why I tell you both to be careful with your words because they can't be taken back. Nori's sorry he said it Ori."

"I know he is," Ori sniffles. "I'm still mad at him."

"Me too." Dori sighs.

"Dori," Bella lifts her head to stare at the silver haired dwarf. "What's a bastard?" Dori sighs as the tears begin to trickle down his cheeks.

"It's not a nice word and one neither of you should be using. Okay?" Dori says and the two nod. "Go to sleep now." He pauses to run his hand over their heads and presses a kiss to the foreheads before leaving the room. Bella returns to her position with her face pressed into her back and her limbs flung.

"Ori?" Bella mutters as she's falling asleep.

"Mmm?" Ori turns to look at the top of her curly head.

"Even if every dwarf in the Blue Mountains called you that word you would still be my very best friend." Bella promises. The kiss on her curls is almost too soft to feel and last only moments as Ori pulls away with a bright red face.

"You'd be mine too." Ori promises and Bella giggles poking his reddened cheek.

"Your face is red," She teases and he buries his face into his pillow. "Goodnight Ori." She whispers and lays still at last, a small smile on her face.

She awakes later in the early hours of the morning. Bella stretches with a small sigh and carefully maneuvers her way over the still sleeping Ori. She steps out of the room and is intent on making her way towards the bathroom until she passes by the living room. Nori sits slumped over in a chair, his hair and beard unbraided and hanging loose. His eyes are bloodshot and dark, violet bags beneath them as he sighs.

"Nori?" Bella sticks her head into the living room.

"What do you want Bella?" Nori's voice is as worn out as the rest of him.

"Are you sad?" She clutches his pant legs and goes to pull herself up into his lap. When he doesn't push her away she clambers onto his lap and settles facing him.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Nori demands.

"I already did," Bella smiles up at him. "Are you sad?"

"I'm pissed at myself." He sighs. Bella sits silent, unsure of how to respond as Nori leans back into the couch.

"What's a bastard?" She finally asks and even though Nori winces he answers her.

"It's someone without a father is what I was told," He mutters. "Or a child bore illegitimately." Bella purses her lips as she tries to think. She has an amad. This she knows. And there was uncle Thorin who sometimes acted like an adad. But he was still her uncle in the end. So it left her wondering.

"Does that make a bastard?" Bella asks and Nori tenses. This is his fault he knows. And to hear such an ugly word come from a child's mouth. Nori wraps his arms around her and tugs her into a hug.

"No," Nori whispers. "It doesn't. And I'll throttle anyone who claims you are."

"Don't be sad," Bella whispers and pats his back. "You're not one either and I'll not let them say it." Nori snorts and pulls away, shaking his head.

"Little thing," Nori smiles. "You could melt a dwarf's heart with that smile of yours. Why you picked this family to befriend and love I'll never understand."

"Because Ori's my very best friend," Bella smiles at him and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him once more. "And so are you." And even though Nori knows he's not the type of dwarf a child should wish to call their very best friend he can't bring himself to wipe the bright look from her eyes.

Later when Dori wakes up he finds Nori sound asleep in the chair. He's going to wake up with a crick in his neck Dori knows. Btu he can't bring himself to wake him up. Especially when he sees Bella and Ori draped across his lap, sound asleep. Instead he goes about the kitchen preparing tea and chips, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>In the Shire a hobbit woman goes about doing a similar task. But her face is void of any smile or joy. Belladonna Baggins could not remember the Shire ever being in this much peril. Crops weren't growing, money was scarce. Belladonna scours the cabinets this morning in the hopes that perhaps maybe she can have some tea. But it appears there's no such hope.<p>

Bungo's already gone in the hopes he can find some help for the Shire. So Belladonna prepares breakfast for one and thinks about her daughter. She wonders if her daughter's missing her as much as she does. But she knows that she was just babe when she left her—it was really for the best though.

When Belladonna realized she was pregnant she nearly wept. Not from joy but from sorrow. She and Bungo barely had enough food to feed themselves. She couldn't imagine feeding another and the thought of being unable to feed her child clawed at her chest. Others mothers were struggling to produce enough milk and scraping together what meager money they had to find wet nurses.

Babes were supposed to be events of joy not of sorrow for hobbits. So while Bungo and the rest of her family seemed to glow with the joy that she was supposed to carry Belladonna seemed only to fall further and further into darkness. She didn't enjoy the feeling of the baby kicking or rolling around. She hated it when she felt cravings that could not be satisfied because the Shire didn't have the food or they couldn't be afforded.

There was no stopping the babe though. When the time came Belladonna lay in the bed and cried and wailed and screamed until finally the baby was out. A girl with a head of bloody, coppery curls, screaming and letting everyone know how well her lungs worked. None of that soothed Belladonna's aching heart though as she put the child to her breast just to discover that her body hadn't produced much milk.

There was still hope Bungo told her. They could find ways to feed their child. Wet nurses were tossed aside as an option. Other mothers brought cookies they said would increase milk production. They told her different foods that could help her. And it worked for a while. But money was tight and the foods difficult to come by until Belladonna noticed with a twisting in her chest that her daughter was losing weight.

It wasn't a lot but the sight of her daughter's baby fat shaving off was stressful to Belladonna. And there was no amount of money or food or anything that could help them. So when her daughter was a month and a half that she took Bungo's hand in hers and told him that she was setting out to find some sort of help. From the elves or a ranger, she wasn't sure she told him. But she promised there would be help. And though her husband was reluctant to let her go he finally did.

Belladonna did not stop in Rivendell no matter how badly she wished to. There was no time for that or any other real stops. She would stop briefly during the way to nurse and change her daughter then resume her trip. She went town to town, looking for someplace that could properly care for her child. Some it seemed were worse off than the Shire. Others she could find nobody who offered her a kind word. By the time she reached the mountains Belladonna was thinking this trip was ill fated and had little hope.

It was worth a try she supposed to look at the dwarven settlement. She knew little about them but figured it was worth a try. She waited until her daughter was sound asleep in her sling and Belladonna perched herself on the edges of the settlement and watched. There were few children as far as she could see. But from the few glimpses she got they were well cared for and loved. So it was that night she removed Bilba who was sleeping from her sling with a soft, sad smile on her face.

"I'm sorry." Belladonna whispered and ran a hand over her curls. "You'll never ever know how sorry I am. That I couldn't provide the life you deserved. That I'm not the mother I could have been. I'm so sorry." Her voice wobbled and Belladonna took a shaky breath as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Bilba's forehead.

As she walked away everything ached and every part of her wanted to turn back. Her heart screamed for her to turn back. Pick up the baby it pleaded. Don't do this it cried. I have to do this Belladonna told herself as she walked away. The further and further away she got the quieter the screams got until they were whispers, telling her it was the right thing to do.

When she returned to the Shire it was with red eyes an empty sling as she told Bungo that the harsh conditions had been too much and Bilba had perished and been buried along the way. Bungo had comforted her and held her close as he whispered soothing words in her ear. Belladonna stared at the green door of Bag End and worried if anyone had heard her daughter's cries or if her daughter had truly perished in the night as she feared.

She wonders and fears that even now. That perhaps her daughter hadn't been found or heard until it was much too late. But she hopes deep in her heart that she'd been found and was somewhere safe. And a selfish part of her hopes that Bilba misses her as much as she misses her now. And even though she knows this is impossible as her daughter's got no idea who she is she still hopes it.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much to everyone who has followed and favorited. I apologize for not naming everyone but it's late, I've had a really bad day with school and just want to be done with today.<p>

On a positive note BlackBandit111 drew me a piece of fanart to go with the last chapter! It's on their tumblr souforwriting. So if you check it out then please, please, please leave them some comments for the awesomeness.

ERidg17: I haven't decided on the quest yet. If I do the quest then it will probably be an entirely different story and I am doubtful (right now) that I will expand on that portion right now. I'm going by my headcannons so hobbits age like dwarves. Bella will still come of age at 33 though.


	6. Puppy Love

Bella notices it for the first time whenever she's ten. Whenever she's around Dwalin or Nori, she gets a strange fluttery feeling in her chest and stomach. She feels as if she's about to get sick but in the best possible way. Her cheeks get all red and she squirms around and she feels like she swallowed a whole bunch of butterflies. The first time it happens she's sure that she must be sick. Dwalin's come over to see her uncle and the two of them are both laughing together, sharing stories over some ale. She stares at her mother and tries desperately to will away the fluttery feeling in her stomach.

"Amad." She says carefully and checks to make sure her brothers aren't hovering nearby.

"I was wondering when you were going to say something. You've been so quiet all night and I've missed my dearest daughter's voice. What's bothering you?" Dís asks and takes her seat across from Bella.

"I get a weird feeling whenever I'm around Nori and Dwalin. Like my tummy gets all fluttery and I feel like I'm gonna be sick but I don't get sick. And then my face is all red." Bella confesses. A slow smile spreads across her mother's face and she lays a hand on top of Bella's.

"Oh my dear gem. You've got a crush." Bella's confusion only grows.

"So it's normal for me to feel sick and get all red?" Dís laughs, a twinkle in her eye as she nods.

"Yes, it's all normal. I had a crush when I was a child on one of the guards—ah, he was a handsome dwarf."

"Did uncle Thorin know?" Dís snorts as this, rolling her eyes.

"Oh Mahal no, he had no idea. I can't imagine what he would have done if I had told him. Does anyone else know about your crush?"

"I've only told you." Dís couldn't look happier at this and she practically giggles as she winks at her daughter.

"I wouldn't let it slip to your brothers or your uncle about your little crush. And don't let anyone make you feel like you have to tell them. Tell who you want to tell." Dís says and gives her daughter's hand a final squeeze.

"Don't tell anyone about what?" Bella looks up with a start to see Thorin standing in the doorway. He's holding a now empty mug of ale she notices and feels her stomach plummet as she worries how much he's heard.

"We're having a girl talk." Dís says dryly and makes a shooing motion with her hand.

"Anything I can help with?" Thorin asks and looks ready to step into the kitchen.

"Yes there is in fact." Dís smiles at him. "You can explain to Bella here why she doesn't have a hammer like Fili and Kili." Thorin's gone from the doorway like a streak of lightning, leaving his sister to be hunched over in gales of laughter.

Bella doesn't tell anyone else about her crush for a while. She secretly entertains thoughts of holding hands with the dwarves and moons over them. At breakfast she sits and stares at the porridge that slowly slips its way off her spoon and into her bowl, a small smile on her face. Her brothers throw her confused gazes and her uncle keeps asking her mother if she's okay. The two share a secret smile but say no more.

She plans to tell one other person and that person is Ori. The two have grown closer and closer over the years. They understand each other and share a love for writing and books. When her brothers are too loud, too much for her to handle, she turns to Ori. And today is one of those days. Thorin's at the forge and her mother at the market. Bella had fully planned to sit with a new book but her brothers had planned otherwise.

"Why are you acting so funny lately?" Fili demanded and blocked the bookshelf.

"You're sitting at the table and just kind of stare at the food or eating with these weird facial expressions that are all—dreamy. And you and amad share these looks and then start to laugh. It's scary." Kili cried.

"I'm not doing that." Bella said though she felt a bit of satisfaction her brother was scared by her and their mother sharing looks and laughing. Her brothers stood silent and shared looks of their own. A look of horror dawned in Kili's eyes as he stared at Bella.

"Are you courting someone?" Kili demanded and shared a look with Fili.

"You're too young." Fili added and the brothers nodded in unison.

"Much too young—is it Ori? I knew that something else was going on besides just reading together." Kili cried. Bella groaned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not courting anyone and Ori's my very best friend. Now if you'll excuse me, he and I are going to be reading together again this afternoon." She stomped her foot and was quite satisfied with the smack it made on the floor.

This was how she ended up here in front of the Ri brothers' door with a book under her arm. She planned fully to tell Ori about her crushes. Because surely he wouldn't go into such a panic or a fuss like her brothers had. Her anger had dissolved on her walk and was now just worried frustration as she knocked on the door. From inside comes a shuffling accompanied by a grumbling that's much too deep to be Ori's. The door swings open a few moments later and Bella feels her throat go dry as she stares at Nori.

His hair and beard are unbraided, hanging long and loose down his front. He's got a black eye she notes and looks a little bit worse for wear. But what stares her in the face like a flashing light is that Nori's shirtless. And he's playing with one of his knives as he smiles down at her.

"Hello there, little thing. Did you come looking for Ori?" Bella manages a meager nod as Nori steps aside and motions for her to come inside. "You'll have to wait I'm afraid. He's down at the tea shop with Dori. Won't be too long though."

"O—o—okay, I can wait." Bella clears her throat and practically runs towards the couch. Nori flops back down in his arm chair and plays with his knife. She swears that her face is about to catch fire. She opens up the book and hopes that it looks like she's deeply interested in her book. But really what she's staring at is the ginger hairs that dust Nori's chest and stomach, the muscles that flex each time he stretches or moves. What fascinates her though is the hair and beard hanging freely. She wonders if it's longer than her amad's even. She's still mulling the thoughts over in her head when the door opens and Dori and Ori step through. She's pulled from her thoughts by Dori's screech.

"For Mahal's sake put on a shirt," Nori sighs and rolls his eyes but stands up and moves towards his room. "Glad to see you back Bella. Would you like some tea, a snack?" Dori doesn't wait for her answer as Ori takes his spot by her. She waits until Dori's clanging around the kitchen and Ori's flipping through the book that she tugs him closer.

"I have a crush." Bella whispers and Ori's eyes widen.

"On who?" Ori asks softly.

"Well Mister Dwalin and—Nori." She confesses. Ori stares at her, his mouth gaping open and closed like a fish out of water before he finally lets out a nervous chuckle.

"Is it the hair?" Ori asks and Bella sighs, burying her face against his shoulder. "Yep, it's the hair." Ori says conclusively and hands over the book.

It's much later after dinner that Bella prepares to leave. She gathers her things, hugs Dori goodbye and tells him thank you and throws Nori a shy look as Ori and her step outside into the cool winter night. They walk close together, past the stalls that are closing down and the other dwarves who are going home or headed to the tavern. There are a couple dwarves sitting outside the tavern playing dice and as Bella and Ori pass by they narrow their eyes.

"I know that ones the son of Memora…You can tell by the hair." One whispers and Bella feels Ori press closer to him.

"Who's the other one?" There's a grunt of disgust.

"Looks like an elf. Pointy ears and bet it will be bare as a babe until the day of its death. Then again that son of hers doesn't look much better." Ori presses his hand to the small of her back and throws her a pleading look.

"Don't listen to them Bella. Let's just go home." Ori's voice is pleading.

"Someone will do away with her sooner or later. Not a dwarf here can stomach a pointy eared tree shagger. No matter whom their parent is." The first voice says and there's nothing Bella can do to stop the tears that spill down her cheeks. She faintly feels Ori's hand rubbing circles on her back as they continue towards home. She'd heard dwarves speak before about her family but always they've been silenced by catty remarks from her mother or sharp glares from other dwarves. Her mother and uncle had never allowed her to hear the words before but now she had and she could understand why.

"You shouldn't listen to those dwarves Bella. Other dwarves talk about my family too and I know it's hard to ignore but—I like you and so does Dori. And he's a picky person."

"Ah so I'm not having hearing problems. It really is Bella and Ori—here now what happened?" Bofur turns a corner and comes into view. His brow is furrowed with concern and Bella sniffles harder in a vain attempt to stop her tears. It's useless though especially when Bofur kneels down and opens his arms up.

"What's wrong lassie?" Bofur whispers as her fingers clutch the fabric of his tunic. Her body shakes with sobs and he stares at Ori who looks lost for an explanation.

"What's going on here? Bella?" Dwalin stares down at the three with confusion clear on his face.

"Some dwarves at the tavern were just saying some things." Ori says and Dwalin's face grows thunderous.

"I was just down there. What were they saying and what did they look like?" Ori tells Dwalin exactly what was said, the warrior's scowl growing darker and darker until he looks ready to commit murder right then and there.

"Bofur take Bella home and then escort Ori home. I'm going to the tavern." And with that he walks away.

By the time they arrive home Bella's tears have stopped but her nose is red, her eyes puffy and the worry is clear on Bofur and Ori's face as she tells them goodbye. As she steps through the door she fights another sniffle and hopes that it's not obvious she's been crying. But as soon as she steps around a corner and sees the worried look on her amad's face she knows it's obvious.

"What's wrong?" Dís asks and the tears start all over again before Bella can stop them. And then she spills it all to her mother. What the dwarves said at the tavern and the hateful words they used. By the end of her speech her mother's face has darkened, her eyes hard as she gazes at Bella.

"Why don't we go to your room?" Dís suggests and for the first time since Bella was just a child gathers her up in her arms and carries her there. Dís sits on the bed and sighs as she rests her chin atop Bella's curly head.

"Why am I so different?" Bella asks. "My ears are pointy, my hairs curly and my feet are all big and hairy."

"I have to tell you something my gem. But it may be hard for you to understand right now. I knew someday I would have to tell you this." Dís sighs.

"Do you remember how I told you that I carried Fili and Kili in my stomach and that they were a blessing from Mahal?"

"I remember."

"Well I carried you just like I carried Fili and Kili except I didn't carry you in my stomach. But you were a blessing from Mahal just like your brothers were. There was one night I woke up and could hear this crying. And it just wouldn't stop. I got up and went looking for it. Well I found a baby at our gate and she was all alone."

"I called out to see if there was anyone else there. But it was just me and this baby who stared up at me with the biggest brown eyes. I thought perhaps Mahal had chosen me to be their mother."

"I saw from the moment I unwrapped that blanket you were different. But I didn't care then. And I don't care now. And I won't care tomorrow. Neither will your brothers or your uncle."

"I think you've noticed the differences between yourself and your brothers go farther than just what dangles or doesn't between your legs. You're a hobbit but being a hobbit doesn't mean that my love for you is any different."

"I was left here?"

"For whatever reason yes, you were left here. But I want you to know that I've never once regretted having you as my daughter." Dís whispers and gently bumps her forehead against Bella's.

"I love you amad." Bella whispers and buries her nose into her beard.

"Now that's a lie Dís. You did carry her just not in your stomach. You carried her in your heart." Dwalin steps into the room with a smile spreading beneath his bushy mustache.

"Indeed I did." Dís agrees as Dwalin comes to kneel beside them.

"I took care of those dwarves at the tavern. And I want ye to know that you shouldn't mind what they said. Your uncle would love ye even if you were an elf who danced around with no clothes on." This earns a giggle from Bella who lifts her face a fraction of an inch. "As would I." Dwalin says and winks at her as he stands and walks from the room.

"Now—why don't we talk something else? Tell me about your day unless you have any questions?" Dís asks.

"I saw Nori without a shirt on." Bella blurts out.

"Don't let your uncle hear you say that."

Later Bella lies in bed and struggles to fall asleep. She wonders about her amad—her other amad. The one who carried her in her stomach and she wonders did that one even carry her in her heart? Did that one even love her? For the first time in a long time since she was young Bella feels the urge to crawl into bed with her amad. She wonders if her other amad had other children. Did they stay? Or were they taken by someone else too?

Bella gives up on sleep and wanders down the hallway towards her uncle's bedroom. She stops outside the doorway where Fili and Kili sit, their knees drawn up to their chests.

"Amad told me." Bella confesses and sinks next to Kili.

"We knew." Fili whispers.

"Please don't be mad." Kili begs.

"I'm not mad—I'm confused. Why do you think she left me here?" Bella whispers. Her brothers offer no answers and Bella's happy that for once they're silent because honestly she's unsure that she wants an answer.

"Do you miss her?" Fili asks.

"Yes and no—I miss her but I don't. I miss her and wonder what she looks like and how much like her I am. But then I don't because I don't know how to miss someone who I've never met." Bella says and stares longingly at the door. She's not the only one. Fili and Kili stare longingly along with her until finally Fili rises and begins to tiptoe inside. Kili and Bella follow after him.

Fili settles at the foot of the bed and Kili across Thorin's stomach. Bella settles herself against Thorin's side and inhales the scent of metal, pipe smoke and the forge. He's snoring and the sound reverberates throughout the room in a soothing rhythm. He probably thinks they're too old for this and will scold them when the morning comes. But she doesn't care as she's lulled to sleep, surrounded by the comforts of home.

"Bella." Kili whispers as she's nearly asleep.

"Yes?"

"I thought about it and if you want to court someone—it's okay. But if he's a jackass to you then we'll kill him."

"We will." Fili promises.

"Don't use that kind of language Kili and all of you go to sleep." Thorin grumbles. "And absolutely no courting of any kind until you're at least two hundred."

"I saw Nori without a shirt today uncle."

"I can't deal with this right now. All of you go to sleep."

* * *

><p>I had to reach deep, deep, deep down inside myself and find the inner child girlhood crushes to pull out Bella for this chapter. Please keep in mind that these crushes are currently just unrequited puppy love, nothing more. And I couldn't help myself with the whole don't let your uncle hear you say that line. And that ending<p> 


	7. Tendencies

Bella sits in her room with a cloth pressed to her aching nose. She winces as she hears Thorin raise his voice yet again. It doesn't matter that he's down the hallway and in the kitchen. She can still hear him yelling. He's been yelling since he got home an hour ago, the volume only increasing with each passing minute.

"They were only playing Thorin for Mahal's sake. Allow them to be children every once in a while." Dís says with an edge to her voice.

"I do allow them to be children every once in a while. But there is an image that must be upheld. And her brothers cannot uphold that image if they are caught sledding down the mountain and crashing in the snow."

"Excuse me what did you just say? Her brothers? What about Bella?" Dís snaps and Bella winces at the anger in her mother's voice.

"You know what I mean Dís. When Fili, Kili and Bella are hauled up to the forge sporting bloody noses and skinned palms because Bella thought it would be fun for them to slide down the mountain it's not upheld."

"No I don't know what you mean. Enlighten me about what you mean if you would oh dear brother of mine. And she wanted to have fun with her brothers, Mahal forbid that happen."

"Bella's becoming too old for things like this. Just like that pacifier of hers. She's been too old for that thing since,"

"You didn't like her when she was a baby Thorin and refused to have a hand in raising her at first. Don't you dare try and tell me what she's too old for."

"I was worried for you sister. It was better not to get attached," Bella doesn't hear the rest. She lowers the bloody washcloth and stares at the pacifier from Bofur. The carved little goblin is worn, his wood chipped in some places, one of his fingers missing.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispers as she stares at the carving. "But uncle says I'm too old for you now." She clutches it tightly in her hand and moves towards her dresser, fully intent on burying it among the clothes.

"Uncle doesn't mean those things he says Bella." Kili's standing in her doorway, staring hard at her.

"He said we're not supposed to come out of our rooms." Bella mutters weakly, her fingers tightening around the carving.

"Well I'll deal with his anger and work however many hours I have to as punishment. He just gets—worried sometimes and he's not all that great at expressing his emotions so they come out like this." Kili steers her away from the dresser and sits on the edge of the bed. Bella leans heavily against his arm and breathes in his scent.

"Uncle didn't like me when I was a baby?" Kili stiffens beneath her arm. "Please don't lie to me about this Kili."

"Not at first he didn't but I didn't like you either." Bella sighs, squeezing his arm to make him look at her.

"No I don't mean in the sibling jealously way. I mean—uncle genuinely disliked me?" Bella asks.

"Yes…He was angry with amad for bringing you home and getting attached to you. Well angry with all of us not just amad. He worried that someday your—other family would just show up and take you away." Kili trails off as he notices Bella staring at the wall, her hands folded in her lap.

"Bella. Would you go home with your other family if they came here?" Kili asks. His voice is heartbroken, his eyes hopeful that she'll say no. But Bella can't look at him, can't even speak as she takes a shaky breath.

"Can I be left alone for a while Kili?" He hesitates but nods, wrapping his arms around in a quick hug before standing up and headed for the door.

"Do you want me to have amad bring you supper later?" Kili asks so quietly she almost doesn't hear him. When Bella doesn't respond Kili nods and whispers that he'll tell the others her stomachs bothering her and closes the door with a quiet click.

The first thing Bella does after Kili leaves is pick up the wooden goblin is tuck it away in her dresser. The other toys that Bofur and Bifur have given her over the years are swept away and tucked into a dresser drawer that she closes solidly; blinking away the tears she pretends not to feel. As she canvases the room to make sure that she's gotten them all she makes a silent vow to stop calling Bofur, Boo. Too old for that she thinks bitterly and wonders if uncle has looked disappointed in her before for doing that.

She's noticed before when he's been disappointed in her. One thing Bella noticed in their younger years was that her differences with her brothers went far beyond what dangled between legs or didn't and their races. When Balin taught them runes there was something guarded in his eyes that she couldn't understand. And while Fili and Kili could practice their runes with fair ease she would have to practice for hours and hours and still felt a bit uneasy about showing them to anyone. She sometimes preferred reading about elves to dwarves and saw the look in her uncle's eyes when she found a book on them or talked about them. Swords and axes were too heavy for her to wield and after she'd nearly shot Dwalin in the butt with an arrow it was determined that bow and arrows weren't an option either. So she used knives instead but even other dwarves excelled at that while Bella was decent.

"I'm a disappointment." Bella says to herself. She sits on the bed, staring at her feet that are enormous and covered with hair. No others had feet like hers here. The soles of her family and companions feet were without callouses and tough skin like hers. While the dwarrowdams had firm, sharp, square shaped bodies hers was beginning to fill out. And she noticed with dismay it didn't appear as it was going to be anything like a dwarrowdam. I'm not even a disappointment; I'm a freak Bella thinks to herself as she crawls under the covers. She ignores her mother's offer of supper and Kili's knocking, lying in bed long after the others have gone to sleep. For a while she tries to sleep but her uncle's disappointed face keeps flashing in her mind along with Kili's words asking if she would go back to her real family.

She tosses and turns back and forth, her eyes squinted shut until finally she flops back with a sigh. Bella throws the covers off and slips out of the bedroom on silent feet, out the doorway and down the familiar path to the Brothers Ri house.

* * *

><p>When she arrives her knocks are hurried and awkward, her arms wrapped around herself. She should have grabbed her coat before she came here. She shouldn't even be here really and is ready to turn around and go home as she stands at the door for a long minute when the shuffling of feet comes.<p>

"I didn't do any—little thing, hey. What are you doing here?" Nori stares at her with a startled expression his face.

"It's a long story and can I please stay here tonight?" Bella winces as she realizes that her voice is clogged by tears.

"Dori and Ori aren't here little thing. Your uncle no your entire family will have my head if you're caught here." Nori says and purses his lips.

"Please Nori." Bella's voice cracks and she sniffles against another onslaught of tears. He sighs and with a reluctance in his eyes motions for her to come in. Bella rubs vigorously at her arms as she steps inside, trying in vain to ward away the goosebumps that have taken up residence on her arm. There's a startled sound from Nori who then sets to coughing loudly, his back turned to her. Bella looks down and with rising horror realizes that her thin shirt is doing little to ward off the chill. She crosses her arms over her chest and sighs as a blush rises to her cheeks.

"Here little thing." Nori mutters and holds out a thick blanket. Bella grabs it and wraps it around her shoulders. He flops down on the couch, his arm flung over his eyes as he shakes his head. "Let's keep that between us please."

"Why do you call me that?" Bella takes a seat next to him.

"What little thing? Because when we first met you were the tiniest baby that I'd ever seen except for your feet. You and Ori would nap on the couch together and he would get half a cushion to himself while you were flung every which way." There's a smile on his face as he looks at her.

"You're not such a little thing anymore." Bella blushes and looks down at her lap. That was for certain.

"Balin found me a book about hobbits and it said we come of age at thirty three. Give it eight more years and then you can't call me little thing anymore." Nori hums, tweaking her nose as he pulls out one of his knives.

"Yeah I'm still going to call you little thing. And good luck getting that to fly with your uncle." Bella winces at the mention of her uncle, something Nori notices as he sets his knife aside and turns to face her.

"Well seems that I've found the beginnings of this long story. What did he do?" Nori stares at her expectantly and Bella knows there's no way of getting out of this.

"Fili and Kili got done with work early so I asked them if we could go sledding together. It went fine until we hit a rock and knocked someone down. All three of us ended up with bloody noses and a lecture from both amad and uncle."

"He sent all three of us to our rooms and I could hear them arguing. I found out that he didn't even like me when I was baby and refused to have a hand in raising me. Said it was better not to get attached and….I didn't listen to the rest after that." Bella winces as tears prick her eyes once more.

"They argued too about how I'm becoming too old for things like what happened today. I seem to be one big disappointment to him at times. I can't write my runes right and my interest in elves drives him up the wall. I don't fit in." Nori reaches across the couch and pulls on her until she leans against his arm, her head tilted back to look at him.

"Well of course you don't fit in. Bella you're a hobbit in a mountain of dwarves. If you look at other dams you don't see a one of them without a beard of sideburns at least. And their voices are much different than yours. No pointy ears either. And you won't find me calling another dwarf little thing. " Bella smiles as Nori continues. "I also know for a fact that you won't find a better thief than me that is until I met you. Never met a child who could charm so many with a simple smile or dimples."

"I charmed you." Nori hums his agreement.

"Indeed you did. Charmed me while attempting to force feed me some fruit. I'd assumed for so many years I was the best thief there ever was. Then this little thing stole my heart right out from under me." Nori winks at her and Bella sighs as she turns her face into his shoulder.

"Must you tease me like that?" Bella groans and the thief's shoulders shake beneath her.

"Indeed I must. You always do this thing when I don't know what to do or say. Or I've mucked up badly and you're there to just make it all right."

"So I make you happy?" Bella asks and fights a giggle as Nori's cheeks turn a light pink. "You're blushing." She teases and his face darkens as Nori leans away from her.

"You have this tendency to sometimes make me happy. And it's hot in here." Nori grumbles.

"You have that same tendency." Bella whispers and there's a small smirk on his face.

"I have to ask little thing. How exactly are we going to get you home before your family finds out?"

"Simple: just get me home before anyone wakes up. I know what time uncle wakes up to go to the forge."

"Ah so I'm stuck with you tonight and I have to get up at the crack of dawn to take you home. I knew there was a catch." Nori teases.

"I'll make breakfast—maybe. How's that?" Bella mumbles sleepily from her spot on Nori's arm. The redheaded dwarf snorts, shaking his head as he takes in the sight of the drowsy hobbit.

"Ready for bed?" His answer is lost in a yawn as Bella wraps herself around his middle like a thirsty vine. He stands with her in his arms bridal style and moves towards his room.

"I'll take the couch tonight." At his words Bella stiffens and her hand flies to his shoulder.

"Could you—would you please stay with me?" She whispers.

"Bella." Nori's tone is hard and he feels her body grow taut as a bowstring.

"Every time I used to spend the night here Ori and I would sleep in his bed together. Not in that way I mean. But we would just lie there together until we fell asleep." Nori's not sure he wants to question how she knows what 'in that way' means. The look in her eyes, desperate and worried as she clutches his arm is already driving him crazy.

"Fine but we're not going to tell another living soul about this. Not even Ori and especially not Dori. And we're just lying there together until we fall asleep." Nori says. Bella's body relaxes in his arms and Nori sighs, rolling his eyes as he moves towards the bedroom. He raids his dresser, tossing her one of his shirts. Dori will have his head if he ever finds out about this he knows. Ori probably will too. He should not be having these thoughts about his brother's best friend. But he is, his eyes on her plump backside as it trails towards the bathroom. Little thing, that's what he knows her as. Or did know her as. The memory of the shape of her nipples is still burned into his brain and Nori changes into a sleep tunic and tries once more to rid himself of the image.

"Nori? Are you okay?" He's not okay. Especially not when she says his name like that. He clears his throat and pulls the covers back on the bed, gesturing for her to climb in. Bella doesn't need to be told twice and practically dives under the covers.

"Is this what Ori dealt with all those years? No wonder he woke up with so many cricks in his neck." Nori laughs as the top of her curly head pops out from beneath the blankets, bleary eyes blinking.

"No he just had to give up all his pillows and half the blanket. By the next morning I had cocooned myself into the blankets and he was falling off the bed at an angle. The jumping was saved for later." Nori snorts and slides under the covers, keeping a reasonable distance between the two of them.

"Goodnight Bella." Nori closes his eyes and prays that Mahal will have pity and he'll fall asleep right now. Mahal does have some pity as he hears Bella's muffled goodnight. But it's short lived. As he quickly finds out the reason Ori woke up with all those cricks in his neck is because Bella flops, kicks and rolls around in her sleep. He jumps and stifles yet another yelp as her icy feet find their way onto the back of his legs. When Bella finally lies still he thinks perhaps that she's finally stopped moving. She's finally asleep he thinks happily and nearly weeps with joy. But then Bella scoots closer and closer until she's flush against his back. There's the press of breasts against his back, her warm breath huffing on the back of his neck. And her icy feet suddenly feel as if they're scalding his skin. He sits up to adjust her, to wake up her but even in the dark he can see the faded tear streaks on her cheeks, the puffiness of her face. So instead he settles for flopping down and ignoring the inappropriate tightness in his trousers as he struggles to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Is your brother home?" Nori hears this through his sleep induced haze. The first thing he notices is that his room is uncomfortably hot and there's the press of another body in the bed. He reaches for a knife until he feels the brush of a cold foot against his ankle. It's just Bella and he sighs. And there's just someone in the house Nori realizes as he begins to shake her and whisper furiously.<p>

"I don't know if he is or not. Dori and I went to visit with someone last night and ended up spending the night there. Dori went to go open up the shop." Bella's words from last night about leaving before anyone wakes up rings in his head; and he considers beating his head against the wall.

"Does he always open up this early?" It's Bofur's thick brogue.

"No he doesn't. But he had some new brews that he wanted to try out and wanted to get things running early."

"Ye look dead on yer feet laddie. Go onto bed and I'll see if Nori's here or not." Ori's response is lost as Nori tries his damndest to shake Bella awake. She nuzzles his back and lets out a groan, rubbing at her eyes. The door swings open and there stands Bofur, his usual smile frozen in place as he stares at the two of them. When his eyes land on Bella they turn thunderous and he shoots Nori a venomous stare. Though when they look back at Bella it's with sympathy.

"Ye don't look too good lassie." Bella doesn't look too good Nori realizes. Her eyes are bloodshot, her nose red as she sniffles and she keeps clearing what sounds like a very scratchy throat. "Why don't I take ye home?" Bella stands on unsteady legs as she gathers her legs and moves towards the bathroom.

"You and I are going to talk." Bofur promises him, a dangerous gleam in his eye as he turns and follows after Bella.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much to frannybean94; psycobookcollector; Bloody Gale Reaper; oO Little OneOo; poesiariptide; ShinigamiSeniade; doreangrey; Rafnasil; CountryHick29; Five Million and One; Childatheart28 and steampunk-crow for the follows and favorites! They are greatly appreciated! On another note, I am really done with being an adult. I really, realllllyyyyy don't want to go to school tomorrow since we've gotten freezing rain...<p>

Bywater Dragon: I honestly have not yet decided on that. I have thought about it and thought about the dymanics of Bella's and Dís' relationship and how it would be was she to reunite with her birth parents. It's up in the air as of right now but I will let you know when I make a solid decision :)

Fearless Turtle: I just picture Thorin as trying to be this grumpy, scowly dwarf but the idea of his niece seeing Nori shirtless just sends him into a world of no return. So he can't handle it and refuses to ever, ever deal with it. Well...See how he handles this one. ;)

: Because I'm the writer. It's my story and I make the decisions for my story for a reason. I put an author's note at the end of the last chapter that said her crushes were nothing more then unrequited puppy love at the time that chapter took place. And as for the pairing it will be something to do with Nori and Bofur. Not a love triangle but if you have a question you can ask and I'll do my best to answer it. Rather than just question me about why I made the choices I did as the writer. Thank you.

Knowing Grace: Are your feelings still in one piece? Have you smacked your keyboard into oblivion? Have I obliterated your feelings with this chapter? XD

EmerwenVoridune: I'm so happy it makes your day :3 I'm trying to keep up with my posting. I'm taking 14 hours of school right now so I'm doing my best to keep up with my stories on top of my regular life. The double updates are unfortunately going to slow down here in a few days but I'll post them when I can!


	8. Intentions

Warning for symptoms associated with illness: vomiting

* * *

><p>Bofur doesn't blow up or yell at first. His face is red and he keeps taking deep breaths, stopping as he looks back at the Ri house before muttering in Khuzdul and resuming his walking. Bella stares down at her feet as they walk and tries desperately to ignore the dry scratchiness in her throat. Now Bofur's disappointed in her too and Bella feels ashamed, especially when she begins to shake. Bofur sighs, reaching out and pulling her flush against his side.<p>

"Now I have to ask ye lassie. And be honest with me because I won't be angry with ye—I'll be angry with Nori. Did he make you do anything that ye didn't want to do?" Bella doesn't want to think of the dwarf in question or anything else right except for her bed. She wants to be home in her bed before anyone else wakes up, she wants the scratchiness in her throat to go away and she just wants her amad. Bofur's face becomes thunderous as Bella remains silent and he growls.

"I'll kill him." Bofur growls and turns back towards the Ri house. Bella grabs hold of his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"No, no—he didn't make me do anything. We just slept in the same bed together last night and that's all we did was sleep. I asked him to." Bofur sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. A sick feeling settles in the pit of Bella's stomach at the action. She wriggles out from under Bofur's arm, distancing herself from the toymaker who shoots her a confused, somewhat hurt look.

"You should go onto your stand Bofur. I can make it home myself." Bella practically whispers. She doesn't hear Bofur's promise that it would be no trouble as she runs off, her feet barely making a sound on the stone. Bofur stares at her back long after she's turned around a corner and disappeared, a frown marring his usually cheerful face.

Bella can remember as a child when Thorin was everything in hers and her brother's eyes. He could protect them from anything and make absolutely everything better. When if he held her in his arms she could stop crying and forget whatever it was that had upset her because he radiated warmth and made her feel as if nothing bad could reach her in his arms. She tries to remember that time now as she slumps at the dining room table.

It's early enough that nobody else is awake and despite the awful pounding in her head, the scratchiness of her throat and her runny nose Bella doesn't dare go to bed. There's one time she remembers her uncle being sick, a rare bout of the flu which he caught from her. And Thorin rose from bed despite all the nausea and headache that he felt to go to work. So she'll do the same and go to lessons. She'll take the scolding from Balin that come when she falls asleep at her desk. She doesn't care right now as she stares at the wall and attempts to ignore the nausea making her stomach roll.

"Where'd you go last night?" Kili whispers, his eyes filled with a mixture of worry and fury as he sits down across from her. "I went to check on you and you weren't there."

"You'll just be angrier at me if I tell you where I went."

"No, I'll be worried. I'll be pissed if you lie to me about it," He pauses, his voice softening. "I didn't tell amad or uncle."

"Why not?"

"Because I remember when we were little kids each of us had a spot we used to go when we wanted to be alone. And we always kept it a secret from them where the other one went—and you wouldn't tell one of my secrets."

"I didn't go anywhere bad—I just…" Bella trails off as the sound of footsteps comes down the hallway. The two share a look, relaxing their postures as Dís strides into the kitchen. She offers them a greeting before going towards the cupboards and searching for breakfast.

"Do you feel any better Bella?" Dís asks.

"Yes amad. I feel fine." Bella promises. At the sound of her voice Dís turns around, eyebrows raised as she reaches for Bella's forehead. Her hand is a welcome coolness on Bella's burning forehead and she leans into it with a sigh.

"Just as I thought, you're burning up." Dís sighs, canvasing the table and standing Bella up. "Back to bed you go."

"Are you sick Bella?" She winces at the sound of Thorin's voice, doubling over in a cough in an attempt to cover it up. "Probably came from your stunt yesterday." Bella opens her mouth to say 'it was just sledding uncle' but snaps it shut, squaring her shoulders and shrugging her mother off.

"I'm fine." Bella says firmly even though she wants to squeak at the feeling of three pairs of eyes all gazing at her with scrutiny.

"I just felt your forehead and you're burning up." Dís says and gives her a stare that dares her to say otherwise. Bella goes to open her mouth but is stopped by Fili who stumbles down the hallway with a loud yawn.

"I'm fine." Bella repeats, a bit firmer. "And now I'm going to get ready for lessons." Bella hopes that she's just imagining the stumbling in her steps as she walks down the hallway.

Breakfast is a quiet affair with her mother shooting her anxious looks and her uncle unreadable ones. There's a heavy, awkward silence over the table as Bella shoves her half full bowl of porridge away and stands up on unsteady legs.

"Bella," Dís begins as she stares at the bowl.

"My stomachs just a little bit upset amad." Bella shrugs and joins her brothers in the hallway who wait for her.

"More than your stomach that's upset." Fili mutters as they walk down the hallway. He slips an arm around her shoulder and even through the thickness of his coat she can feel the padding of beginning muscle. Yet another thing I don't have as a hobbit, Bella thinks and shrugs him off.

"Bella, we promise not to tell them what's happened. But what's wrong?" Kili asks and she can hear the hurt in his voice.

"Nothing is wrong. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night and now I'm grouchy." Bella snaps. Fili and Kili share doubtful looks but say nothing more. Bella slows down her walking until she's fallen behind them and hopes once more that the path spinning is just her imagination.

She doesn't make it into lessons, Balin's grip on her arm gentle but firm as he stares at her with concern clear on his face.

"Lassie do you feel okay?" Balin asks. The worry in his voice is so warm, so genuine that it nearly makes Bella start to cry and confess all that she did last night. But she won't cry, especially all over Balin. She straightens her shoulders and nods.

"No, no I know that's a lie. Would you like to talk about it?" Balin's voice is nearly a whisper. He looks unsurprised but not offended when Bella shakes her head.

"Well if you want to talk about it then I'll listen." Balin promises and gives her arm another squeeze, the worry still in his eyes as Bella goes towards her chair. The looks continue throughout lessons. As Bella struggles to keep her head up, as she nearly falls out of her seat. When she has to grip the edges of her desk to make the room stop spinning Balin stops talking and leans down by her.

"Go home now lassie; now I don't want to hear any arguments. Go home and rest. Rejoin us when you're well. Dwalin will escort you home."

Bella doesn't remember the walk home. Doesn't see the concerned looks that Dwalin keeps tossing her way. All she notices is the exasperated sighs he keeps letting out as he straightens her repeatedly and tugs her out of the path of other dwarves. The last thing she really remembers is the way her stomach lurches as she steps inside the house. The gag that comes moments before Bella vomits, lets out a groan and then collapses in a heap.

* * *

><p>Dís paces outside of her daughter's room, pausing every few moments to glare at the door. From inside Bella's room comes Óin's gruff voice accompanied by the occasional croak and whine from her daughter.<p>

"I knew something was wrong." Dís sighs.

"She's just sick. It will pass." Dwalin tries to soothe and Dís nearly laughs at her cousin's poor attempts at comforting.

"No it's more than that Dwalin. She didn't eat her dinner last night and barely touched her breakfast this morning. When you went into room did you see any of the toys that Bofur gave her? I couldn't spot a single one." Dís knows her voice is rising with worry and Dwalin shifts uncomfortably, unsure of what to do or say. He opens his mouth just to snap it shut and look away from her.

"Aye, I noticed that. When we were walking she couldn't walk a straight line if her life depended on it."

"I just don't know what's wrong." Dís says and looks worriedly towards Bella's door as the front door slams open followed by a chorus of footsteps rushing their way.

"Glóin told us that Bella's sick." Fili cries, his face distressed as he stares at her closed door.

"Indeed she is." Dís says, her gaze flickering towards Kili. His face is ashen and withdrawn as he makes a poor attempt to hide himself behind Balin. Suspicion rises in her chest as he squirms under the scrutiny of her gaze, his eyes narrowed.

"Kili is there something you'd like to tell me?" Kili hesitates as he meets Fili's eyes. The two communicate silently for a few moments then Kili looks at her with a nervous nod. The two slip down the hallway away from prying ears.

"Okay so what do you know?" Dís asks, her tone gentle.

"Please don't kill me amad. But Bella didn't stay here last night." Kili's voice comes out as a mere squeak. Dís inhales sharply, closing her eyes as the words hit her. They seem to echo in her head, bouncing around long after Kili's said them.

"Amad?" Dís shakes her head.

"Not yet Kili. I'm counting—let me get to zero and then we'll discuss this." The two stand in silence; Dís counting and Kili squirming. When she opens her eyes, it's to the sight of a son shaking, his expression sorrowful.

"I don't know where she went because she wouldn't tell me. But I know that she overheard yours and uncle's talk and," Dís sighs, lifting a hand to squeeze her stuttering son's shoulder.

"I know what's wrong. Thank you and don't' worry please about your sister being angry with you. This is one of those times it was necessary you tell me." When Kili's expression doesn't change Dís leans forward, pressing her forehead to his.

"Bella will be just fine laddie, no need for you to worry." Óin announces.

"What's wrong with her?" Kili demands

"Well seems she walked outside last night in clothes that weren't suitable for the weather and that along with playing in snow and not drying off properly has led to a bout of the flu. Keep her hydrated, let her sleep and don't force foods into her. If she feels like eating I would advise some crackers or light broth."

"Thank you Óin. I'm going to talk to your sister now—why don't you go and calm down Fili? Along with yourself."

"What should I tell uncle if he gets home while you're with Bella?"

"Send him directly to me."

Bella's buried beneath a mountain of blankets. Her cheeks are puffy, her eyes bloodshot and the tip of her nose red. She slips a hand from under the covers as Dís sits down beside the bed, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry amad." She croaks.

"I know you are but I want to this. And understand now if you lie to me then the consequences will be much more than if you tell me the truth. Where did you go last night?" She can see the clear hesitation in Bella's eyes as she worries her lower lip.

"I went to the brothers Ri house but Dori and Ori weren't there." Her voice is a whisper as she slips further beneath the covers.

"So Nori was there. What did you two do?"

"We slept in the same bed but that's all we did was sleep." Bella mutters into her pillow. Dís takes a long breath, squeezing Bella's fingers nearly purple as she closes her eyes and begins to count aloud this time.

"Oh Mahal help me. I believe you just put another gray hair into my beard." Dís sighs. "Okay, you told me the truth and—that's good. I want to snap his neck and put his head on a pole in the front yard so anyone who's entertained notions of courting you can see what will happen. But I won't."

"Oh my dear ghivashel, please listen to me. And just listen. You are still young and you have many more years ahead of you. I don't want you pining over a dwarf who may not even give you a second thought when you're old enough. I worry that he'll break your heart." It's in that moment Dís stares at her daughter and is reminded of herself at a much younger age, listening to her own mother give her the exact same speech.

"I'm not saying ignore Nori, spite him and be rude. I'm not saying that at all. But please guard your heart for I fear he'll play with it. Don't be swayed by pretty words and empty promises."

"Okay amad." Bella's voice is meek from under the blankets.

"As for your punishment I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact you and Nori slept in the same bed together." From outside the bedroom comes a choked sound and Dís knows just by the look on her daughter's face what's happened.

"What?" Her brother roars. Dís gives Bella a smile as she stands up and moves across the room, locking the door. She could only imagine the talk that Nori would be getting. Though right now she preferred to brush out Bella's curls, humming a Khuzdul lullaby and watching with a small ache in her heart as Bella's eyes flutter closed because she knows soon Bella won't be her baby anymore.

* * *

><p>Nori waits for the punch to come from Bofur who keeps ranting to himself as he paces the perimeter of Nori's room.<p>

"What are yer intentions with her Nori?" Bofur finally asks, stopping and taking a long breath. Saying that the lass is stirring up feelings in him he shouldn't be having about Ori's friend doesn't seem right. Neither does confessing he's no idea what his intentions are. But that's what comes out.

"I don't know." This causes Bofur to stiffen, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't care what ye do with any other dam: elf, human, dwarrowdam. If their father comes after ye then I won't defend ye. But Bella better not be another notch under your belt because if she is then I'll be coming after ye myself."

"Why are you so concerned Bofur?" Nori asks, jealously creeping up in his chest. He squashes it down as quickly as it comes, biting his tongue against the bitter words that threaten to fly.

"Because I love that lass. I would fight anyone who hurt her. And it wouldn't be for honor or because of jealously. It would all be because I love that lass and don't want to see her get hurt." Bofur gives him a hard stare one which Nori meets, his gaze just as steely.

"Well good because I've no intentions with her. I'm not a learned dwarf or anything close to what could be considered decent. So I'll allow you to fight those who hurt her but I won't be one of them."

I am exhausted and I apologize in advance for any mistakes. If you have questions then I'll answer em when I wake up.

* * *

><p>The reason Bofur asked Bella about Nori wasn't because he doubts Nori as a friend or anything but because he is so protective of her and wanted to make sure that she was safe. And now Thorin knows. Next chapter deals with Thorin and Dís. Possibly. I don't know yet though but the angst and feels should be over for a little while after next chapter.<p>

And as far as the age difference goes between Bella who I'm pairing her with, they will not be doing anything sexual until Bella is of age because I know that is a squick for some people and I don't want to offend anyone or turn them off this fic because of that. Thank you everyone for the support! And again if anyone is curious I am going to be doing something with Bofur and Nori for the pairing. If you want to know just ask and I will do my best to answer it.


	9. Hope

Thorin sits with a glare, puffing on his pipe. He'd been puffing on his pipe for the past hour and was beginning to feel nauseous from it. But his current grip on the pipe was the only thing keeping him from going and snapping Nori's neck. Dwalin seemed to share his sentiment as he pops his knuckles one by one, nostrils flaring. Balin sits back in his armchair, expression unreadable as he stares at the wall.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to stop chopping wood Dwalin," Dís says dryly, eying the pile of wood now occupying the corner of their living room. "I can take it from here." She smiles at them reassuringly. The look is short lived however. As soon as Balin and Dwalin leave the room the smile on her face fades. When the front door clicks shut it turns into a fierce glare which she turns onto Thorin.

"I talked to Kili and he told me that Bella didn't stay here last night. She went to the brothers Ri house and spent the night there. I've already talked to her about that so don't you go in there stomping and upsetting her again." Thorin scowls at his sister who meets his glower.

"Why did she stay there?"

"Trust me Thorin; I'm entertaining thoughts of killing him too. But she went there because she heard our talk yesterday. Bella thinks you don't like her." Thorin's scowl turns deeper.

"That's not true."

"I know that's not true but she doesn't. Right now your niece is lying in bed worried that you don't like her because you didn't like her when she was a baby. No, don't open your mouth and give me some excuse. Bella went to lessons yesterday with a fever and feeling sick as a dog because she didn't want to disappoint you. After she played in the snow, didn't change her clothes and walked in the cold. Because of that she's got the flu. Thorin, all three of these kids look up to you."

"No they don't." Thorin mumbles.

"Yes, they do. I know they do and I know you love them nearly as much as I do. I dare say that you love them more than I do sometimes. You don't want them to grow up but I've news for you Thorin. They're growing up and there is no way to stop that. No way to slow it. These children look up to you and someday when they are no longer our babies, our children. I want them to look back on these times and be happy they had us to look up to and turn to. I'd rather they not look back on memories filled with sadness and struggle and anger all because of someone else." Dís's voice grows thick with tears and Thorin blinks as he struggles to fight off his own tears.

"I will talk to her." Thorin finally manages and stands up, avoiding his sister's eye. He walks towards Bella's room where the sound of voices drifts towards him. He pauses outside of the doorway and peers into the bedroom. Ori sits by the bedside with a book straddling his lap. He's reading aloud to Bella who's snuggled under a mountain of quilts in her bed. Sandwiched between Fili and Kili there's a smile of contentment on her face.

"Ori could you read that one part again?" Bella begs. She shares a look with Ori and the two smile as he flips backwards through the book. Kili groans, rubbing a hand over his stubbly face as Ori does so.

"Is that stupid part when the two people kiss?" Kili groans.

"It's my favorite part." Bella nods.

"You're such a girl." Kili grumbles but presses an affectionate kiss to Bella's temple. Fili's arm is slung around her shoulders and Thorin can tell by the uncomfortable expression on his face that it's falling asleep. But he doesn't make any attempts to move it as Bella snuggles deeper under the covers.

There's a look of warmth on Ori's face as he reads the part Bella requested. He glances at her occasionally, eyes brightening each time he sees the smile on her face. Bella keeps snuggling deeper and deeper into the warmth of her bed, head resting on Kili's shoulder. Kili plays with her curls, occasionally rubbing her scalp. Fili's head leans heavily on Bella's shoulder and Thorin can hear him humming as he steps into the room.

"I'd like to talk with Bella, please." The comfortableness in the room seems to stop as he steps into the room. Ori pauses in his reading, closing the book. He gives Bella's hand a squeeze as he stands up.

"I'll see you later this week Bella." He promises, gathering his things up as Fili and Kili slip from the bed reluctantly.

"Ori," Thorin says, halting the lad in his step. "You're a good lad." The smile Ori gives him is embarrassed but pleased.

"Thank you, Mister Thorin." Ori practically whispers as he practically darts from the room, Fili and Kili following after him. Bella seems to sink further under the covers in their absence and Thorin feels a sharp stab of guilt twist in his gut at the sight.

"How are you feeling?" He tries. From beneath the covers comes a small movement, Bella shrugging as she looks at the ceiling.

"Fine and dandy." Bella mumbles.

"There was a reason I didn't like you as a baby," Thorin begins, rubbing his hands together. Bella's staring at him, he can feel it. And knowing that she's lying there and waiting for him to talk makes it all the more nerve-wracking, the guilt only worse. "You know the of how your amad came to find you, right?"

"Yes."

"I walked in the door and your amad was sitting there with this little baby. This tiny baby that was even tinier than Kili had been. And I could see this light shining in your amad's eyes that I hadn't seen since Vili, your adad was alive. She was holding you and suddenly the light was back."

"I worried though that the light would disappear. Your other amad and adad would come back and claim you. I thought perhaps you'd been kidnapped or your parents had been part of a caravan and there'd been an orc attack. Each time someone knocked on our door or took you away from home I could see the light fading."

"I worried that a day would come when your parents would knock on our door and demand you back. And then I would see your amad slip back into the same depression that consumed here after Vili passed away. You brought everyone hope. I was waiting though for the day your parents came to our door and told me that they wanted you back." Thorin sighs, rubbing at his eyes.

"Do I still bring hope uncle?"

"Yes, I like to think that you do." Thorin smiles at her. "If your parents were to—ever come here or somehow discover you and want you back, would you go back?"

"I don't know. Part of me says yes because I want to see them and know what parts of me belong to them. But another part of me says no because they didn't raise me and I feel okay here. Sometimes I feel okay." Bella shrugs.

"I am sorry for what I said yesterday. I spoke out of anger and it was unjustified anger towards you and your brothers acting like children as you should be. You're not of age yet so there is no need for you to take on adult responsibilities." Thorin's unprepared for Bella's hands to wrap around his neck as she hauls herself from the bed for a hug. He sits there for a moment, startled then slowly wraps his arms around her.

"I love you uncle Thorin." Bella's voice is muffled against his neck.

"I love you too. Now get some rest." She lies back down and allows Thorin to adjust the blankets. As he walks for the door, he pauses, a small scowl on his face. "And Bella, if I ever hear about Nori even thinking about so much as holding your hand; I can and will bury him so far into the mountain that nobody will ever find him." Bella doesn't respond but when Thorin looks over his shoulder he can see a pair of eyes looking at him unimpressed as their owner shakes her head. Thorin gives her a final smile before making his way towards the kitchen where the smells of dinner fill the air. Behind him comes the rustling of blankets and then a very quiet: love you more.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much to babygirl2580; Tinkerbell-69-4ever; SoManyRhosgobelRabbits; xXxOtAkU-444xXx; Lovely-Daisy; Lady Blue Shadow; 2040 and sportschic5646 for the follows and favorites! They are greatly appreciated!<p>

Done with college for today. That means watching Ed Edd n Eddy at school and writing some things until my ride gets here. I honestly hope a group of people just gathers around me to watch with me.

Knowing Grace: Just wait until Dori finds out. Which he will...Eventually. Years down the road.


	10. Beardless Faces

Bella wakes up three times that night. The first she wakes up it's to have a coughing fit that leaves her ribs aching and her chest constricting. Her mother's there alongside her, rubbing at her back as she attempts to coach her through her coughing.

"There you are my dear." Dís says as Bella lets out a groan, falling back into the pillows. She faintly hears her mother promise to bring her a drink as she falls back asleep. By the time her mother returns Bella has burrowed back under the covers, breathing raspy. Dís lingers for a moment to tuck the blankets tighter before she leaves. The second time is to Fili and Kili who stand over her arguing in loud whispers as she shivers under the covers.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kili whispers as his hand comes down on her forehead.

"I don't know. I think more covers might help or take some away." Fili's voice is clearly distressed.

"You're the big brother. You're supposed to know what to do!" There's suddenly a heavy silence in the room. She can faintly hear Kili attempting to stutter out an apology as Thorin's deep voice echoes through the room.

"I'll take it from here boys. Go on back to bed." Kili shuffles from the room, his head down as Thorin comes to replace him by Bella's bedside. Fili stands glued to the spot, his eyes glazed as he stares down at Bella.

"He's right uncle. I'm the big brother; I should know what to do. And yet, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." Fili croaks, his fists shaking.

"Fili lad, I don't expect you to know what to do for the flu. I don't expect you knowing what to do for a fever right now. Your duty to your little sister is to protect her but sickness isn't something you can protect her from." Bella reaches for Fili, grabbing hold of his hand. She gives him a weak smile, ignoring the pounding in her head as she pulls him down.

"You're my brave big brother, the golden haired, and lion hearted brother. That I love dearly. But if you keep waking up and coming to check on me then you'll catch my flu too. Now go wash your hands and go to bed. I love you." Fili smiles, bending down and brushing his lips over her forehead.

"Stop checking for a fever." Bella grumbles as he straightens, giving her hand a final squeeze. Thorin watches the exchange silently, a soft gleam in his eyes as he piles some more blankets onto Bella.

"You two reminded me of your amad and our brother Frerin just now." Thorin says, pulling his chair up to her bedside.

"Tell me that one story uncle." Bella mumbles sleepily.

"Which one story?"

"That one time that amad stole yours, uncle Frerin's and Dwalin's clothes and hid them throughout Erebor. It's my favorite."

"Of course it's your favorite." Thorin mumbles but tells it anyways. Bella only stays awake for about half of it before she falls asleep. Even after she falls asleep Thorin stays up, spinning tale after tale for her: of his childhood, of Erebor in its former beauty, how it will someday be reclaimed and she will stand by his side along with her siblings as a princess under the mountain. That's the third time that Bella wakes up and she blinks at Thorin owlishly, unsure she's heard him right.

"Uncle I can't be on the throne. I'm not royalty."

"Not by blood. But your amad adopted you and you're a part of the Durin line if we have any say in it. And if you were to marry a dwarf—you can't get married though ever." Bella rolls her eyes, humming as she buries her nose back into the pillow. Thorin lingers there long after she's fallen asleep; listening to her breaths for any unevenness and watching for any shivering until finally Dís comes and tells him to back to bed.

It takes Bella a week and a half to fully recover. During the days she sleeps, waking up when Dís rouses her to eat something and drink. Whenever Ori's finished helping Dori at the shop for the day he comes to read to her, tell her about the customers that day and bring her a tea that Dori's suggested will help. In the evenings Fili and Kili pile onto her bed, snuggling up to her and telling her about their lessons with Balin and Dwalin until slowly Bella begins to drift off onto their shoulders. The first thing Bella does after Óin announces her well enough to be out of bed is stand on wobbly legs and make her way to the bathroom.

"Don't you want dinner?" Kili calls.

"Bath first. Dinner second." Bella mumbles and tries not to think of how an orc would probably smell better as she strips her stale smelling nightgown off.

Breakfast is hurried the next morning as Bella grabs an apple, stuffing it into her trouser pocket on the way out of the door. The house is still quiet, the only one awake her. She checks once more to make sure that her note is in clear view on the kitchen table before she leaves, closing the door behind her with a quiet click.

The market is quiet, not quite alive yet. Stall owners offer her smiles, nods and the occasional waves as they set up their wares. Bella does her best to keep the smile from stretching across her face as she walks but finds it's impossible as the stall comes into sight. She picks up the pace, the flaps of the hat peeking up over the toys as Bofur digs for something. She stops in front of the stall, giving one of the flaps a light tug.

"I thought I told ye to stay in bed. I can run the stall just fine by," Bofur stops abruptly, a smile spreading across his cheek as he adjusts his hat.

"Well look who's up and about. Sorry about that lass. Bifur's injury is bothering him today and he wanted to help me today but I made him stay home. How are ye feeling?"

"Like a newborn calf trying to take its first steps." Bella confesses as she comes to sit next to Bofur.

"Glad to have ye back. The market hasn't been the same without your afternoon visits. No other hobbits ever come to visit me. And I'm not handsome enough for any dwarrowdam to ever grace me with her presence." Bofur gives a dramatic sigh.

"Oh, hush. I've seen the dams that come to visit your stall and the dreamy looks in their eyes when they look upon you. And I've seen that gleam in your eyes when you see the beards on some of them." Bella teases, nudging Bofur's side. She knows that he can't feel it through all the layers he wears and the padding that the dwarves seem to carry. But the blush on his cheeks is reward enough.

"What dwarf doesn't appreciate a good beard?" Bella pulls her apple from her trouser pocket and takes a hearty bite. She'd heard this talk a thousand times before, about beards and braids. It was nothing new so she shrugs and happily munches on her apple. Bofur's eyes wander from the other venders setting up their stalls to Bella's slender fingers wrapped around the bright red apple, the juice dribbling down her chin. He swallows thickly as the tip of her tongue darts out, catching some of the runaway juice.

"Well who knows? Perhaps I prefer a beardless face." Bofur says and almost doesn't feel bad when he has to whack Bella on the back as her cheeks flush a ruddy red.

* * *

><p>How I update from now on: Because of my school schedule and life problems right now I will probably write during the weekdays and then try to update either on Friday nights or some time on the weekends. It's not exactly set in stone, it's up in the air but I will figure it out.<p>

I start writing the next chapters when I get reviews so if you want double updates still...Hint hint ;)


	11. Hate and Healing

Bella feels bad about it the second it happens. She claps a hand over her mouth, snoring as Ori pulls his baggy cardigan up and over her face. Her hand does little to conceal her laughter which rises more and more until finally it slowly dissolves into giggles. Ori's face is flushed red to the roots of his hair, his arms high over his chest as he glares at her.

"It's not funny." Ori finally grumbles, his cheeks still red.

"I'm sorry Ori. I shouldn't have laughed." Bella gives him a sheepish look, smoothing out his cardigan apologetically. Ori's cheeks are still flushed, his arms still over his chest as he sinks into the back of the couch.

"You're lucky that your voice doesn't do that." Ori groans as his voice once more cracks. He grabs hold of a pillow, putting it over his face as Bella looks on sympathetically.

"You don't have to deal with your clothes being too tight across your chest and things curving where they shouldn't. Breasts Ori," Bella groans dramatically as a giggle comes from behind the pillow. "They hurt! I tried running the other day to keep up with Fili and Kili and almost got smacked in the face. It's really no laughing matter." She grins at Ori lowers the pillow, a hand over his mouth in a poor attempt to muffle his laughter.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I try and run." Ori says. The two fall into comfortable silence. Bella sighs, shifting on the couch until she's leaning back against his arm. With her back she's got a perfect view of Ori's face. His face still had some of its baby like qualities, still had the freckles across his nose and cheeks. But now, he also had the beginnings of a beard on his jawline. Bella stares at it with her nose wrinkled until Ori finally looks down, running a hand along his jaw.

"I feel strange being the least hairy person in a society where hair is valued as much as children or money." Ori lays his cheek down atop her head, his stubble soft rather than prickly. It suits him and Bella sighs, scooting closer to him.

"You're an exotic beauty which should be valued in our society and treasured." Ori's words are sweet but Bella barely hears them, her thoughts elsewhere as she fiddles with piece of lint on her own cardigan.

"Bofur said something a couple days ago. We were talking about beards and such and he asked me: 'what if I prefer a beardless face?' I didn't get to talk to him about it or say anything. I had to go to lessons." The smile Ori gives her is a beaming one as he chuckles, nudging her side teasingly.

"You two would be cute together." Bella wrinkles her nose, shaking her head.

"I've no interest in courting anyone right now. It seems like such a process and I would rather court someone in a hobbit way."

"How do you do that?"

"Well in the book that Mister Balin gave me it said they pick flowers for their intended. The flowers are supposed to represent their feelings, their intentions or reflect what they think of their intended. Inviting them over and cooking a meal, carrying their groceries home from the market. It also said they're creatures of pleasure….The book got a bit well strange from there." Bella's stomach clenches as she remembers the details of the book. She doesn't have time to linger on it though as Dori chooses that time to walk through the door, dragging with him a very disgruntled looking Nori.

Beside her Ori shifts uncomfortably and she feels him grow rigid beside her. She reaches out and gives his hand a squeeze. Ori returns the squeeze halfheartedly, shifting nervously as the two sit back up. He leaves their hands linked even as his brothers approach, both of them hissing at each other in Khuzdul.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Bella gives Ori's limp hand a squeeze. Ori merely shrugs, standing and tugging her back towards his room. The two go unnoticed as they slip back to his room. And like so many years before they flop onto his bed, Bella's face pressing into Ori's back with limbs sprawled out haphazardly.

"They've been arguing a lot lately." Ori whispers. Bella can hear them arguing through the walls, their voices rising and rising. Dori's voice edges with anger just to crack and she can hear the tears in it. Nori's voice is softer but the irritation is clear. It rises with Dori's until Dori's cracks and then Nori falls silent. With each rise and fall of their voice Bella presses closer to Ori, wrapping her arms tighter and tighter around him until she's pressed flush up against him.

"What have they been arguing about?" Bella asks.

"Their usual but now that my apprenticeship has been added we need more money. Mister Balin has been trying to give Dori extensions but he can't give them much longer and," Ori's voice cracks but Bella doesn't laugh this time, holding Ori tighter against her.

"I really hate Nori sometimes." Ori whispers and Bella hears the telltale sniffling that means he's attempting to not cry. Bella tightens her grip until a small squeak comes from Ori, pressing her nose against his shoulder.

"I know you do." They lay like that for the rest of her time there. Ori allows her to hold him, resting his hands over hers. And if she hears him sniffling and feels a couple tears plop down on her hands, she doesn't say anything. When the time comes for her to go home Ori walks her out and they both pretend to not see Dori's head hanging low and Nori's absence.

* * *

><p>The next Bella goes to visit the Ri Brothers house Ori greets her like normal. But his expression is a panicked one as he pulls her inside, eyes wide. He shuffles nervously as he looks back and forth, motioning for her to lean in closer.<p>

"Bella, I am really happy that you're here. Nori….Well he's hungover and locked himself up in his bedroom. He and Dori were arguing this morning whenever I woke up. Not their normal arguing either it was screaming at each other. He won't let me in….But maybe he'll talk to you?" Ori gives her a pleading look and looks towards Nori's bedroom door.

"I'll try." Bella's stomach clenches at the scared look on Ori's face, the pure uncertainty at it. The smile he gives her is a beaming one though the uncertainty still shines through as he takes a seat on the couch his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Nori? Can I come in? It's Bella." Her fist knocking on the door combined with her voice seems to send Nori scrambling inside his room. She cringes at the crashing sound accompanied by Nori's cursing and then the door opening. He leans heavily against the frame, his hair and beard unbraided. He reeks heavily of alcohol and gazes at her with glassy eyes as he moves through his messy room. Bella closes the door behind her with a quiet click and hopes that Ori hasn't heard the crashing.

"Ori told me that you're hungover and you were arguing with Dori this morning." Nori flops down on his bed, snorting as he rolls over to face her.

"I heard you both last night." Nori's tone holds no fight, no venom in it. He refuses to quite meet her eye, looking anywhere in the room but at her.

"Ori hates me sometimes but he'll understand someday. He'll understand when he's older, Dori can't understand. But I hoped that he would. Ori's our only hope." Nori mutters. Bella sighs as she steps over the discarded clothes and trash on the floor, settling on the edge of the bed.

"Nori….There are fewer people in this world that love you more than Dori and Ori. The reason I think that Dori yells and fusses and worries so much is because he's scared. He's scared you may not come back one day. Or you'll come back but it'll be with an injury that he'll think is his fault."

"And Ori, he admires you than anyone else in this world. But he's dreading each day when he comes home and you're not home. Or for the day that he comes home and Dori's waiting to tell him that you're gone forever." As Bella talks she runs her fingers through his loose hair, listening as Nori's breaths turn steady. When they threaten to turn into snores she slows her fingers, throwing a blanket over him and standing.

"Kiss me." Nori commands as she reaches the door.

"What?" His eyes are still glassy, his arms hanging out from under the blanket.

"I said kiss me."

"No Nori." The words are gentle as she turns back, tucking his arms under the blanket and fixing it.

"Is it because I'm a thief?"

"No it's because you're drunk. Now sleep." She gives his hair a final stroke, relishing in the silky feeling as Nori finally closes his eyes and begins to snore. As she turns to exit the room she clenches her hands into fists, trying desperately to ward off the tingles left from touching Nori's hair.

* * *

><p>Puberty is hitting our babies like wildfire! I was thinking in the next chapter that mother nature visits Bella and the children all get the talk. I picture Bella and Ori have a really close friendship and just being able to talk about anything. And as a large chested woman it is nearly impossible to run. Bella is not joking.<p>

As for Nori, I felt like he could use some loving.

How I update: Because of my school schedule and life problems right now I will probably write during the weekdays and then try to update either on Friday nights or some time on the weekends.

Littlenori: I didn't really consider touching on it since she did leave a note. I figure if anyone would have found the note, it probably would have been Dis or Thorin since they're the first ones to get up

EquusGold: Please refer to the author's note above. If I update soon it will only be because I've got time between classes but I'm doubtful. I'm honestly way too tired and have very little time right now to do much of anything besides school and sleep.

Noxy the Proxy: I'm undecided on that. Considering the quest will happen eventually it's possible she will meet her parents in the Shire then. But I probably won't be touching on the quest so right now it's kind of up in the air how that part will play out.


	12. Growing Up

Bella's scream wakes up the house. Her mother and uncle are the first ones to charge into her room, wielding a frying pan and a sword. Fili and Kili charge behind them with wide, worried eyes as Bella scrambles towards her headboard. Staining her sheets is a dark red bloodstain which Bella stares at with horror.

"What is it? Why have you screamed?" Thorin demands; edging around the room with his sword in hand.

"I woke up and my stomach hurt and when I went to pull the covers back," Bella pauses to take a shaky breath. "There was blood on my sheets." Bella gasps. Thorin and the boys continue edging around the room, eyes wide with anxiety. Understanding dawns on Dís' face as she sighs.

"Okay, I want the three of you out right now. Fili, Kili, you two go ahead and get ready for the day. Thorin, you get a cool towel and some whiskey, you're going to need it." Dís almost sounds amused as she ushers the three of them out. Fili and Kili stop in the doorway, their gazes on Bella who still hovers in the bed.

"But amad, Bella needs our help." Kili cries.

"Trust me boys the last thing she needs is your help." Thorin says, looking pale as he grabs the boys by the back of the neck and pulls them from the room. The smile on Dís' face is a soothing one as she smoothes down Bella's curls.

"Take a bath and then we'll talk. I'll take care of this." She watches as Bella nods shakily, standing on unsteady legs and making her way towards the bathroom. Dís looks at the sheets with an ache in her chest. It will not be the first time this happens she knows, the first time she has to scrub the blood from sheets. But it's the first sign in her mind that her daughter is growing up. And Bella is actually preparing to come of age. With that thought Dís sighs and sets to stripping the sheets from the bed.

The talk goes as Dís expects. Most of what she tells Bella or attempts to, she's already picked up in books that she and Ori have snuck. There a couple that Bella squirms and turns so red in the face she wonders if she'll even speak.

"What's going to happen to Ori and Fili and Kili? Do they have to bleed too? The book only said that it happens to the females of the races…"

"They couldn't handle the pain if their lives depended on it my gem. Their beards will grow and so will they. Their voices will become deeper." She trails off, staring at Bella. She'll learn soon enough what happens to them. Soon she will be of age and then. Dís closes her eyes, unwilling to think about suitors and courting at this time; of her own husband and their time together. Bella's hand on her arm is soft, timid as she opens her mouth and then closes it. If this were Erebor, if there was no dragon they would have rings on their hands. Jewelry glimmering with each turn of their hand and her daughter could not move so silently. But this is not Erebor Dís thinks bitterly as she lifts her eyes to meet Bella's.

"Amad, I've been thinking. I would like to maybe….When I come of age, go to the Shire and visit some of my family there? Or see if I can find some of them?" Bella trails off as Dís remains silent. The Shire, Erebor. Would they be the things that claimed her children? That took her heart and made her like the stone she was born from? Her daughter, her beautiful daughter who stares at her and waits for an answer.

Bella who is beginning the path of growing up and soon she fears will have suitors knocking on the door. Suitors who she wants to chase away, to chastise until she's blue in the face because they simply can't love her the way they should. And her boys, so young and so eager to please her brother; to live up to the legends placed n their shoulders. Dís suddenly cannot breathe. She stands up on unsure legs, taking shallow breaths as she looks back at her daughter.

"I'll think about it." She whispers and leaves the room, clutching at her chest and willing the pain of it down as she hurries towards her room.

Bella doesn't pay attention as she wanders out of the house. The cramps are easy enough to ignore as she walks though the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach is not. She reaches up once more and kneads at her waist, determined to make the cramps and the uncomfortable feeling stop as she walks through the market. Today is not a busy day, the air chilly with the coming winter. Workers are huddled down inside their stalls, well the workers that haven't closed up their stalls yet are. The streets are empty of children and dams, all of them inside and away from the cold. Bella though, she huffs and continues walking until finally she reaches the gates and plops down.

She sits there and listens to the wind whipping up occasionally, to her beads clacking against one another. It feels almost wrong to have them in her hair after the conversation with her mother and she contemplates taking them out when two bodies sandwich her. Bella sighs and leans against Bofur's side, relishing in the warmth of him. On her other side Nori begins to smoke his pipe, hands twitching thoughtfully.

"Tell me now. What are you doing out on such a cold day? Sitting at the gates doesn't seem like a way you would pass the time." Bofur says.

"Normally you come by to annoy me once or twice a day." Nori says and Bella inhales his bitter pipe smoke as he turns towards her.

"I asked amad about going to the Shire, when I come of age and she just told me that she would think about it. Then she left the room." Bofur sighs and she feels it throughout her body as he shifts closer.

"Lass something you must understand," Nori cuts him off with a snort.

"Don't feed her any of that. The thing is: you and the princes are the thing that holds the lady Dís to this world. I suspect if she was to lose you then the world would fall out from underneath her feet."

"Just like if Dori was to lose you." Her words make him stiffen as he takes a particularly long inhale, blowing out a smoke ring. For a while they remain like that with Bella sandwiched between them and each of them thinking; about what roots them to this earth and keeps them there, the world falling out from under their feet.

"Do you think they're still alive? My parents in the Shire?" Bella asks.

"Can't honestly tell ye lass. If they are or if only one of them is, I wouldn't know. The thing ye must remember though if ye go there; your amad or adad or whoever left you here with us chose to do so out of love." His words bring little comfort to Bella who lets out a shuddering sigh and falls forward until her forehead touches her knees. From Bofur comes a sigh, low and sad as he wraps an arm around her. Nori's hand touches her back, his fingertips barely grazing the fabric of her tunic as he rubs up and down the length of her back. And if she tries hard enough, closes her eyes tightly enough and pretends there is nothing but the feeling of Bofur's arm on her back; of Nori's fingertips then she can almost fall asleep. And when Nori picks her up with a hum, cradling her to his chest, she can fall asleep.

Bella dreams during their walk: of laughter, deep and from the belly which can only be Bofur's. Of freckles, spattering across the nose and shoulders which can only belong to Nori. Of a thumping, steady and calm against her ear and against her back. And she's sandwiched between warmth, between the steady, calm thumping against her ear, against her back and in her chest.

* * *

><p>Yeah so that got a little feels heavy there. I meant for it to be much more feels heavy and failed but oh well. I changed the ages of the dwarves because reasons. Also who doesn't want to be a part of Bofur and Nori sandwich? Yum.<p>

Ori: 57

Fili: 55

Kili: 50


	13. Reflections

TRIGGER WARNING: There is unwanted flirting with a minor in this chapter and non-consensual touching (grabbing of an arm).

There is no rape or otherwise but I still wanted to warn for it.

Also I posted the character tags so that will be the relationship for this story...Literally those four are it...Now I'm going to go hide before I delete this entire thing...That thing is seriously glaring at me...

* * *

><p>The first time it happens she assumes it's an accident. It's not very late, the sun is beginning to dip behind the mountain and the dwarves are drifting towards their homes. Bella is walking towards home with some new books tucked under her arm, courtesy of Ori. It's as she begins to make her way by the tavern that she hears the whistle, high pitched and long and directed at her. Bella slows down but doesn't stop, her grip on the books tightening. The dwarves outside of the tavern are young, not old enough to be there she suspects. They're old enough to have their first whiskers, long enough to have a couple small braids. She thinks that she's seen them on the training grounds before but can't be sure. One of them snorts into his drink and turns away but the other ones gaze lingers. He's got thick, dark blonde hair hanging down around his face in multiple braids and sharp, handsome features. But then he smiles at her and it leaves a sickly feeling in her stomach. Bella gives him a smile and knows it doesn't quite reach her eyes as she turns away, hurrying towards home.<p>

By the time she arrives home dinner is on the table and the others are already gathering around the table. Bella throws the books under her bed and with a quick wash of her hands joins the others at the table. She doesn't give the dwarf any more thought, listening instead to Fili rattle on about how Dwalin is thinking of allowing him to practice with his axes. She thinks of the dwarf as she's settling down into bed, running a comb through her wet hair. Across her lap lies one of the books Ori gave her. It's far raunchier than anything she would ever read, anything she would normally dare keep in the house but still. Bella pauses in the middle of a sentence about an elf ripping off the corset of his lover and thinking of the dwarves outside the tavern. His friend has snorted so possibly, surely it was an accident. They hadn't meant to whistle at her but at someone else. Bella returns to her story and puts any thoughts of the tavern away.

The second time brings not only a whistle but a grab at her arm. Bella's walking along with Fili and Kili back from training. She's sweaty and wants nothing more than to take a bath, eat dinner and go to bed. When the hand grabs hold of her arm, its grip is loose and friendly. It's far too strong to be one of her brothers though and both of them stop along with her, eyes narrowing as they step around her.

"Yes? What business have you with our sister?" Fili demands and narrows his eyes at the other blonde haired dwarf. Beside her, Kili shifts back and forth, looking uncomfortable as Fili takes another step forward.

"You'll have to excuse me. I've never seen a hobbit before." The dwarf says and looks her up and down, eyes lingering on her neck and waist. Bella gives the arm still in his grip a hesitant tug and gives him a timid smile. The dwarf tightens his grip ever so slightly, his fingers digging in just the tiniest bit. She's not wearing a long sleeved tunic and can feel his fingers threatening to leave a print on her arm for the world to see.

"Well now you've seen one and now you can let go." Kili says and gives his hand a long look. The dwarf allows his hand to linger there a moment longer before he nods, dropping his hand away from her arm.

"Dalvon, at your service any time my lady." He says and gives her another one of those smiles that leaves a sickly feeling in her stomach. Fili and Kili don't give her a chance to respond, pressing their hands to her sweaty back and pushing her along.

"I don't want you walking by that place alone." Fili says as soon as they're out of earshot.

"Neither do I." Kili agrees. Bella takes a final glance over her shoulder only to find that Dalvon is still staring at her over the top of his mug, eyes appraising her like she's a piece of gold he just found. She grips Fili and Kili's hands, linking her fingers through theirs and urges them to walk faster away from the tavern.

For a while she manages to avoid Dalvon. She walks home earlier from lessons with Balin escorting her or stops by the forges and waits until Thorin is done working. Fili and Kili walk with her, taking the long way home from lessons but avoiding Dalvon. There a couple times Dori escorts her and the look that he sends any of the dwarves near them is enough to send them scrambling away. She goes three weeks without a whistle or a grab from Dalvon and hopes that he's lost any interest in her because tonight she's walking alone.

Fili and Kili are still at training, running laps under the watchful eye of Dwalin. It's later than normal and she wishes that she had a book to beat her brothers about the head for keeping them late. Her stomach gives a pitiful moan, reminding her that she ends to eat. Bella sighs and tries in vain to shush it when a hand grabs hold of her arm. Any thoughts of food or eating are gone as she lifts her head to find Dalvon looking at her. He's standing tonight, his grip on her arm firm as he tugs her away from the tavern.

"I have to get home." Bella says quietly and reaches for her hip in the hopes that maybe she'll have a weapon there. A knife, a dagger put there by Fili, anything. But there's nothing and she digs her heels into the ground as he continues to pull her behind the tavern.

"Haven't seen your kind before and I must say you're a pretty lass. A little bit strange but that makes you all the more interesting, exotic." They're behind the tavern now and the smells are rancid: rotting food, old ale and it smells like far too many bodies have occupied this space at one time.

"I'm not of age." Bella says and shrugs weakly.

"You're not of age yet but when you are." Dalvon spins her around, backing her towards a corner. Bella searches for a way out, desperate to find one. She gives her arm a tug, trying harder this time but it's to no avail. His grip is unrelenting and seems only to tighten as he backs her up more and more until her back is brushing the wall of the tavern.

"Then he'll be a lucky dwarf. But remember lass, I'm the first one who," Dalvon doesn't finish his sentence. There's a strange thumping sound and then he stops short, his grip on her arm falling away. He sways back and forth and then falls to the ground, unconscious. Bella stands there with shaking knees, her hands scrambling to hold onto something, anything. There's the sound of heavy breathing and she looks up to find Nori standing there, his chest heaving as he attempts to catch his breath.

"Are you okay lass? Did he touch you anywhere?" Nori demands. Bella can't answer him. She's too busy staring past him, towards the dwarrowdam who lingers behind Nori. She looks scared, shifting nervously back and forth as she looks towards Dalvon. Her makeup is smeared, her braids askew. The buttons of her blouse are missing and the only thing holding it closed is her. But still Bella can see bite marks on her neck, her breasts.

Nori's own hair is down, his beard hanging halfway up and halfway down. There's lipstick smeared on his face and his lips are swollen. His neck is covered with bite marks and right on his collar in plain view is a hickey, quickly turning purple. As he reaches for her Bella backs away from him, staring at the dwarrowdam that hovers behind him. Nori looks stricken as he stares at her. Bella doesn't notice though, staring at his hands and wondering where they've been, what they've touched and the thought of him touching her right now after touching her is going to make her sick.

"I have to get home." Bella repeats and this time it's only a croak. From behind Nori comes the thunder of footsteps and she finds herself enveloped in a hug by Fili and Kili, both of them grabbing at her face and arms, demanding to know if she's okay. Hovering behind them is Dwalin who looks murderous as he stares at the unconscious Dalvon.

"Did he touch you anywhere lass?" Dwalin demands and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Only on my arm." Bella manages and looks away as his face twists then falls with relief.

"We're so sorry we forgot Bella. We didn't even think about it and someone said they saw him," Kili says. Bella barely notices, leaning forward and falling against Dwalin's broad frame.

"I have to get home." She repeats again and this time it's a whisper. Dwalin nods, slipping a careful arm around her shoulders.

"Aye lassie. Come on, let's get you home." Bella keeps her head down as she walks out of the alleyway. When Fili carefully touches her shoulder, she finds him worrying his lower lip.

"Are you okay Bella?" Fili finally asks. No, she's not. She feels dirty, used. But she nods and under Dwalin's careful touch tries not to sprint towards home.

* * *

><p>I've been up for only like two hours and already want to kick a door in. Here's the thing about the relationship pairing: BilboBofur/Dwalin/Nori, it's my choice and if you don't like it. I really, really, reeeeeaaaallllyyyy don't care. At all. There's this thing called this is my story, my ship. If you have questions or want to know something then you can message me. If you're just messaging me to bitch or whine then I don't want to hear it and won't reply.

I'm going to kick a door in today, I can feel it. And God, let's hope I don't lose my courage with this thing.

Since there seems to be some confusion on the pairing: It will be Bella with Nori, Bofur and Dwalin...Not a love triangle but the four of them together. I understand if this is a squick or just sort of seems iffy to you. I have a story that does contain polygamy but it's not been posted on here. They would court her together while knowing the other one is courting her. The families would know and so would other dwarves in the mountain. Bella would wear their beads and do the things a regular courting couple would do but with both Bofur and Nori. The difference being that she's in a relationship with both of them and there's no "pick one or the other" or "which of us is it going to be?"

That's really the best way I can think of to explain it. As far as the slash goes, I'm kind of undecided. I know some people like slash (I personally do) while others don't and if people don't then I'll say notes at the beginnings of chapters that say: hey in this chapter or just not post smut at all.

Some of the things you'll see with this relationship in general are just talking, emotionally constipated Nori, Bofur being his usual sweet self and hair brushing, braiding. There will also be jealously and such. As far as smut goes: there will be double penetration, possible a*** sex (if there is slash) among other things. And again, they won't be doing anything sexual until Bella is of age. If there are questions or want to know something, again message me please.


	14. Fallout

The house is dead that night. Nobody wants dinner but Dís makes it anyways, leaving it out on the table. She stares at the food for a moment then sighs, turning away and going to her bedroom. Behind her the lock slides shut, barring any of them from entering for the night. Thorin won't stop smoking his pipe, sitting up long after the others have locked themselves up or gone to bed and puffing until his face begins to turn a sickly green. When he stands up it's on shaky legs. He leaves his door ajar that night and when Fili and Kili crawl into his bed, eyes puffy and red, he doesn't scold them about being too old to do this.

Bella lies awake and wishes that something, anything would happen to make the house a little bit less silent. She feels dirty still and very much used, despite the vigorous scrubbing that she put her poor skin through in the bathtub. It's raw and flushed a bright red. With each little movement, her tunic rubs against it and irritates it further. She can't sleep despite her best efforts. With the blankets over her body she feels far too hot and they rub against her skin, only irritating it further. Without the blankets she feels too cold, curling in on herself tighter and tighter until it feels like her body might collapse in on itself. Bella settles for lying flat on her back with her arms and legs out, staring up at the ceiling and trying not to think.

But hard as she tries, all she can think about is Nori. Each time she thinks of him, of the bite marks there on his neck and the hickey on his collar bone she feels sick. She can't remember seeing him with a dwarrowdam from her childhood. Her memories of Nori include him arguing with Dori, the latter always being upset about one thing or another. Or he was trying to teach her and Ori something they shouldn't have known otherwise. But then there are the other times.

That he could make her stomach flutter with a simple smirk or stroke of his thumb across the apple of her cheek. The time she saw him shirtless. It still made her stomach twist up into knots thinking about it. And then with him, it seemed that all she had to do was tease him or lean against him to earn a smile from him. Bella groans at the feeling in her stomach, tugging her knees up to her chest. She closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep. Bella's nearly asleep when the tapping comes on her window. Bella opens her eyes but lies still, ignoring the tapping that grows more and more insistent. When the window slides open, there's a rustling of clothes and a groan of annoyance and then Nori is slipping into her bedroom.

Bella rolls over to look at him but doesn't sit up. It will take too much energy to do that; it's sucking up all her energy to face him now. His hair is down and tangled with snarls, put there she suspects by fingers pulling. There are more bite marks and more hickeys there on his neck, his collar bone all of them on display. Bella looks away, staring up at the ceiling as he comes to kneel by the bed.

"I'm not that dwarf from earlier." Nori says when she rolls away from him.

"No, you're not Dalvon. Neither is Dwalin." Bella says. From behind her comes a growl, of frustration or annoyance she can't be sure.

"Then why didn't you shy away from Dwalin's touch? But you won't even look me in the eye?" He sounds hurt as his knuckles brush her shoulder, careful and light. She should shove him away and order him out right now. But she's exhausted, drained and he's taking all of her energy away right now that she just can't manage that.

"Who was that dwarrowdam?" Bella asks and watches as emotions flash across Nori's face. He clears his throat and leans closer, resting his chin down on his arms. His shrug is stilled and awkward.

"Oh, she was just a dam I know. I've met other dams like her, you know on the road. Some humans, some dwarves, never been with an elf or a hobbit though…" Nori trails off at her blank stare.

"What is that look for? It's not like I'm courting anyone you know. Dori doesn't like it."

"Neither do I." Bella says quietly, turning her face into the pillow after she says it. She doesn't have to look at Nori to know that he stiffens, his body going taut as a bowstring. The air is thick with what, she doesn't know. If it's her fear or Nori's fear. If it's her anxiety or his, if it's her guilt for saying it. Or if its Nori's for doing it.

"Well you don't have a say in it. I've no intentions of courting you or anyone else for that matter." Nori says and steps away from the bed. Bella sits up now, her chest aching as she glares at Nori. He's turned away from her, his shoulders stiff. She wants to be happy that he doesn't have any intentions to court anyone else. But she doesn't know why she wants to be and she can't bring herself to be happy.

"Why not me?" Bella asks and her voice is weak. Nori seems to visibly sag at this, his head dropping as he sighs.

"Because lass, I'm no good dwarf for you or any dam. Whether they are an elf, hobbit, dwarf, human, whatever they are," Bella's glare is enough to silence him.

"No, there's more to it than that. I know it and you know it, don't tell me that Nori. Tell me the truth." Bella hisses and grabs hold of his coat, holding him in place. Nori looks over his shoulder at her and it's a different look than all the other times.

"I'm not a dwarf meant to care about anyone. There's no point in courting someone who I will become close to only to have them hurt because I'm not a 'good dwarf'. My past will follow me everywhere I go: whether it's a crime, a dam, their husband or jilted lover or whoever. If I was the one to have found you rather than Dís, I would have left you there and said good riddance." Nori's face falls after his words. He looks like he's about to be physically ill as he staggers back. His hand grabs at the air, searching for something to hold onto.

Bella's grip on his coat falls away. She feels shaky and ill as she stands up. She can't meet his eye, staring down at her feet.

"Bella, I….I," Nori begins.

"Please just go away." Bella whispers. Nori gives a shaky nod, and moves towards the window. He lingers there, looking back at her and paling with each passing second that she remains silent. He slips out silently, watching as Bella comes forward to close the window.

"I've plans to go the Shire when I come of age. Who knows? Maybe I'll find myself a nice hobbit husband…"

"Please don't leave me." Nori whispers as he slips out the window. He hovers there as Bella comes forward, preparing to close it. She wants to look at him and say good riddance and slam the window down on his fingers. But she can't. So instead she waits until finally he slips away. She closes the window, collects her blankets and pillows and walks down the hallway into Thorin's room. She sandwiches herself between him and Fili, listening to their unsteady breathing and tries to fall asleep with Nori's words echoing in her head.

* * *

><p>Since there seems to be some confusion on the pairing: It will be Bella with Nori, Bofur and Dwalin...Not a love triangle but the four of them together. I understand if this is a squick or just sort of seems iffy to you. I have a story that does contain polygamy but it's not been posted on here. They would court her together while knowing the other one is courting her. The families would know and so would other dwarves in the mountain. Bella would wear their beads and do the things a regular courting couple would do but with both Bofur and Nori. The difference being that she's in a relationship with both of them and there's no "pick one or the other" or "which of us is it going to be?"<p>

That's really the best way I can think of to explain it. As far as the slash goes, I'm kind of undecided. I know some people like slash (I personally do) while others don't and if people don't then I'll say notes at the beginnings of chapters that say: hey in this chapter or just not post smut at all.

Some of the things you'll see with this relationship in general are just talking, emotionally constipated Nori, Bofur being his usual sweet self and hair brushing, braiding. There will also be jealously and such. As far as smut goes: there will be double penetration, possible anal sex (if there is slash) among other things. And again, they won't be doing anything sexual until Bella is of age. If there are questions or want to know something, again message me please.

The thing about age differences is that I personally do not mind if the character is two years away from being of age and engaging in a romantic relationship with someone. Or if there's two consenting adults with an age difference between them. The thing is though that there a lot of nitpicky things that go along with the age thing. Like if a character engages in sex and they're almost of age, the problem there is, they may know what they're physically getting into. And what goes along with the physical part. But do not know the emotional and mental part that comes along with it because they aren't emotionally mature yet.

Sorry that's my soapbox for the day.


	15. Wizards

For nearly a week they all dance around each other. At meal times, they keep their heads down and pick at their food. During lessons they sit silent and listen to Balin, even when he tries to get them to talk. And in the evenings, Bella curls up around a book; Fili and Kili sharpen their weapons or carve while Thorin smokes and Dís stares at the wall. On the fifth day Bella is sitting, curled up in a recliner and pretending to read. She's been on the same page for the past hour and a half and her neck is growing stiff but nobody wants to have a conversation. She's contemplating just throwing the thing across the room when a knock comes on the door. Thorin and Dís exchange a look as she rises and moves towards the door.

"Well are you going to invite me in lady Dís? Or are you just going to stand there?" It's an unfamiliar voice to Bella but it seems to be a familiar one to Thorin, Fili and Kili who all perk up.

"When you just show up like this, I'm entitled to a moment or two of shock Tharkûn. Please do come in though, excuse the mess. Having three children keeps me busy and unfortunately this week has not been our best." Bella sits up as the footsteps come down the hallway. The new set of footsteps is heavier but not loud and thumping. Each step is accompanied by the swishing of robes. The first thing to come through the doorway is a staff and pointed hat, then the wrinkled face of an old man with a long, gray beard. His eyes are a bright, twinkly blue that change to disbelief as they land on her.

"It cannot be. After all these years, Bilba Baggins as I live and breathe. Is it really, truly you?" The man demands.

"Gandalf…Her name is Bella. How do you know her?" Kili demands and sounds terrified at the answer. Gandalf still looks like he's in disbelief that she's really here as he shakes his head.

"This is the daughter of Belladonna Took who was perished. I cannot believe that you're alive. Ah, I just cannot believe it."

"Gandalf….Perhaps this talk would best be had later. It's been a difficult week." Dís says quietly. His face falls at this and he looks around the room at the five of them.

"Well then. Why don't we all have a cup of tea and talk about this week? Hm?" Gandalf says and settles down into a chair. It's shortly after they all sit down with cups of tea in front of them and Thorin tells Gandalf about Dalvon. He listens silently, giving the occasional hum and nod.

"Tell me now, what is going to happen to this scoundrel of a dwarf?" Gandalf asks.

"His beard will be sheared and he will be exiled. To try and harm a female is despicable enough but to harm a female who is underage and who you know is." Thorin trails off. Gandalf nods and sighs, setting his tea aside. He looks over all of them and leans forward, a small smile spreading beneath his beard.

"I am very sorry this happened to you Bella. There are others like Dalvon in the world I fear. Not just in the world of dwarves but in the world of men, elves and even hobbits. Ones who will take advantage of kind hearts and courageous spirits, determined to break them down."

"But there are thankfully others in the world who despite the way they may act, care for you a great deal and would do anything to see you happy. They live not to take advantage of your kind heart but to see it grow with joy. And your courageous spirit to soar with new adventures that you embark on." Gandalf says and gives her a wink.

"Are you here to take Bella away?" Kili asks and wraps his arms around her legs as if that would possibly be able to stop the wizard.

"No, I'm not here to take her away. I simply wished to come and visit the dwarves of the Blue Mountains; it's been quite some time has it not? I did not expect to see Bilba….Excuse me, Bella here. I plan to make a visit to the Shire when I leave here, if she wishes to join me. I would return her of course and it would not be permanent."

"How long will you be staying?" Bella asks.

"I plan to stay for a week and then I will visit the Shire. Your mother and father," He trails off.

"Could you perhaps tell me about them later? Please?" Bella asks.

"It would be my pleasure." It sends her mind racing of the possibilities of what her parents are like, how much she's like them. Around her legs Kili still clings, staring up at her with wide eyes.

"You can't seriously be thinking of going with him?" Kili asks.

"I haven't even had time to think about it." Bella mutters.

"There will be plenty of time for her to think about it and for us to discuss things. For now you all need to get to bed, go on now." And they do go, with a grumble and groan. As she moves down the hallway Bella looks over her shoulder to see Gandalf watching her thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>It's late when she rises from her bed and slips down the hallway, tugging a robe over her nightgown. She ties it at the waist and steps outside quietly, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Bella plops down beside the wizard who sits out front and blows smoke rings into the air. For a while she just sits and watches as they become more and more intricate.<p>

"So my name is Bilba? Well my real name at least."

"Your birth name is Bilba Baggins. Your parents Bungo and Belladonna, they love you very much you know. Each time I visit them, there's always some hope in your father's eyes that I have something to tell him about you. And your mother, she would not have done what she did if she had not loved you."

"During the time of your birth, the Shire was in peril. It was not flourishing the way it should have. Crops were not growing and it was difficult for families to provide not only for themselves but for their children. Hobbits passed away frequently, young and old. There were children who were buried alongside the adults, babies that were stillborn. It was a difficult time for all."

"And now? How is the Shire now?" Bella asks.

"It is a lovely place, returned to what it once was. But each time I visit your parents, I see the cloud of sorrow that hangs over them. Your father knows the truth of you now, Belladonna told him shortly before your tenth birthday."

"And how did he react?"

"He will not give up hope that his daughter is out there somewhere. Belladonna said she didn't wait to see if someone picked you; that if she stayed, she would have lost all her courage and taken you back. They hope you are alive and celebrate your birthdays each year, privately together. Both of them love you very much, more than you could ever imagine."

"You said something earlier about despite the way some people might act; they care for me a great deal and would do anything to make me happy. I never mentioned anyone to you. No names or descriptions," Gandalf chuckles.

"You didn't have to." He says and nods towards a pair of shadows. They stand far apart with their arms crossed and their feet spread. They're standing in between houses, unmoving. The thick, bulky posture is unmistakable. As the fingers flex she sees the barest flashes of knuckledusters before the figure takes a step back. The other one is easy to guess, just by the hair.

"What am I going to do Gandalf? I want to strangle Nori half the times I'm around him. And Dwalin," She trails off. Dwalin was intimidating to an outsider. But when it came to the two of them, there was nobody else who could lay his hand on her shoulder with as gentle a touch. Nobody who's scarred, tattooed knuckles could help her up so carefully when she fell during training. And nobody who looked as guilty for snapping at her as he did during training sessions.

"Do not be afraid for one. These dwarves are ones that you can and should trust. Ones that will greatly frustrate you with their stubbornness as the years pass. Ones who will be frustrated with you. You will protect each other and learn things about the other ones; things you never would have guessed or even suspected. I dare say that you all have a thing or two to teach me."

"Would my parents approve?"

"Once your father collected himself from the floor where he collapsed and your mother stopped her laughing, yes I suppose they would. That reminds me, this was given to me by your mother. She collected it from her adventures as a lass; quite an adventurer your mother. She told me that it was for safekeeping but I suspect that her reasons were different. Either way Bella, this belongs to you." And from within his robes Gandalf pulls out a scabbard, handing it over to Bella.

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"It belongs to her though and I've never used a sword in my whole life. Well I have in training as sparring practice but never to harm someone."

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do remember this: true courage is not about knowing when to take a life but when to spare one." He watches as Bella scoots back to pull out the small sword, her eyes wide with wonder that she's touching something her mother has held and touched before.

"They love you very much." Gandalf says again.

"And I…I thank them for the choices they made for me." Bella says as she slides the sword back into its scabbard, standing up with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>"Does it have a name?" Balin asks the next day during training.<p>

"Gandalf said my mother gave it a name but he could not remember it. He's an interesting person, that wizard."

"Aye he is, indeed. Well lassie, I'm off to check on the progress of your brothers. Let's hope they haven't destroyed anything." With a final pat to her shoulder he turns and walks off. Bella's alone on the training grounds, her new sword in hand as she waits for Dwalin to arrive. It's quiet and unusually warm today, not sticky or humid but warm with a slight tingle in the air. It's a delicious feeling and Bella allows herself to enjoy it, not noticing the footsteps behind her until a hand comes down on her shoulder.

She turns with a yelp, swinging her sword wildly. It hits Grasper with a loud clang as Dwalin snorts, raising a bushy eyebrow. Bella blushes and lowers her sword slowly, shuffling her feet.

"Ah, seems you got me lass. Suppose that what's what I get for sneaking up on you." Dwalin says and Bella looks up to notice that there is blood flowing down the back of his hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dwalin. Is it bad?"

"No lass; its shallow, won't require any stitches. But I've always been a bleeder, ah Bell—lass what are you doing?" Bella gives a hard tug, grinning as she rips away a piece of her tunic. She holds up the shreds triumphantly and grins at Dwalin.

"For your hand, give it to me."

"Ah, no that's okay. I'll just let Balin look at it when we go home. Later, I'll let Balin look at it."

"You're going to let your older brother poke and prod at your hands?" Bella asks dryly. Dwalin holds his hand out with a grumble, looking anywhere but at the exposed flesh of her stomach as she wipes the blood away. Bella's hands are soft and much smaller compared to his, dainty and unscarred though not without callouses.

"There we are. Are you all right Dwalin? Your cheeks are red." Bella says, eyeing the flushed cheeks of the warrior.

"M' fine." He grumbles but allows her to wrap her hands around his forearm and pull him down until they're at eye level with each other. Her hands are even smaller around his forearm and Dwalin for a moment feels like a brute as the lass leans up on her tip toes. When her lips brush his cheek and then his forehead, lingering there he feels not only like a brute. But worse, a brute that can't form a sentence to save his life.

"Just checking for a fever. That's how amad does it." Bella says.

"Feeling all right there brother?" Balin's voice comes into the clearing as he walks out, raising a bushy eyebrow at them.

"I'm fine. Where are the princes?" Dwalin stalks off, still clenching grasper for dear life as he disappears from sight.

"Why do I get the feeling lass that you did that on purpose?" Balin's tone is warm, amused as he looks at Bella.

"I would never hurt your brother Balin, the cut was an accident. And he looked flushed so I thought it would be wise to check for a fever. I'm going to change my tunic and then practice."

"You brought an extra?" Balin calls as she begins walking away. Bella looks over her shoulder with a slow smile spreading across her face.

"You never know when you might need one." Bella says. Balin stands there long after she's gone, shaking his head and laughing as he walks towards the sounds of his brother calling orders. If his brothers flushed, sweat soaked face was anything to go by, he would be in need of a new shirt very soon. And if he kept throwing looks towards Bella, a new body part from the way that Fili keeps sending him seething glares. When his brother crashes to the ground, getting a mouthful of gravel and landing at Bella's feet, Balin pretends not to see Fili jerk his foot back to his side. He also pretends not to see the scowl on his face when Bella helps his brother up, laughing all the while. And if his brother blushes when her hands brush his shirt off and pick gravel off his palms, well it's certainly not his business.

* * *

><p>Pikku-Linda: It's on my aO3 account and I will link it to you. It started with an idea of fem!Balin and then turned into 23 pages on Word.<p>

Because you never know when you will need an extra shirt on hand. I felt that a little bit of sexual tension and some insight into Balin and Dwalin's thoughts were necessary.

Also, I loved the idea of Bella receiving Sting from Gandalf as a gift from her mother.

So if any of you ever watch Mad TV then you've probably seen Coach Hines. If you haven't then look up Coach Hines Play or Coach Hines Oliver Rant.

There's a scene in which he describes this scene he wants them to perform and this is all in one breath without pause: 'what I need you guys to do is Sweet Red Roses is going to move over here in the flat, okay? You're gonna run this way here down the alley I need a couple of brothel girls to move up here like this. I need a bar maid to seal off this direction right here. Okay when you get over to Sweet Red Roses then ripe strawberries ripe is gonna cut over here and slant to the corner. You're gonna move it back over here to the point, wrap this over here. You got pi like that. Then you gotta move this to this section. I need six guys. I need two horse carriages here and two horse carriages here to blitz, you gotta blitz them! Okay? You gotta blitz the town tower, we're moving that over here. Back to the Sweet Red Roses. You come here, I need jibbity, jibbity, jibbity and hook. Jibbity, jibbity and a button hook here. You gonna come back down and that's when the bar maids move across. They tackle the Artful Dodger. You got a knife here and Sister John in a Hail Mary.

Incase anyone is wondering how we're going to get through all their problems and the amount of shit we'll be facing, that is an accurate description. Also, just wait until she's of age and then the real fun begins. Oh goodness, those sensitive ears..

By the way guys, I spent three hours working on math problems. My brain is fried so any mistakes, point em out for me or I'll get to them tomorrow.


	16. Scared

Dwalin's toes curl in his boots and he gives a throaty hum as Bella squirms around once more. She's curled up on his chest, soaking up what little sunlight is on the training grounds. They're both sweaty from today's sparring, both of them reeking of sweat. Dwalin's sure that he smells like an orc yet despite his best attempts, Bella refuses to move, save for the occasional squirm that she gives.

"Comfy there lass?" Dwalin asks.

"I'm very comfy. I don't want to move." Bella says and blinks sleepily, lifting her head to look at him. The others have all gone home, eager to wash off the well-earned sweat and eat dinner. Even the boys have gone off, calling for Bella not to linger. She lingered though, learning from him how to use her sword or as his brother called it, her letter opener. The letter opener sits a few feet away from them, lying with Grasper and Keeper. The sun is setting quickly but the airs still warm, the stenches of sparring and training hanging in the air. All Dwalin can smell though is the scent of her hair, fruity and light. It's more flowery than fruity, cleaner than the mountain air.

"You smell…Fruity lass." Dwalin says. Bella barely lifts her head, humming against his chest. He feels the vibrations down into his chest and raises his hands to rest on the small of her back.

"I smell fruity huh? Don't let Kili hear you say that, he'll wonder if Gandalf is sneaking me more things from the Shire in an attempt to go with him. He's already convinced that I'm going to be leaving forever."

"Are you going with the wizard then?"

"I've talked to amad and uncle about it. Amad threatened to rip Gandalf's beard out if he doesn't watch out for me. I think she's worried that I'm not going to come back; that I'll fall in love with the Shire and never want to come home." Bella mutters.

"How do you feel about going to the Shire? And meeting some other beardless lads and lassies?"

"I'm more looking forward to meeting my family, well not my family but my birth family. It feels funny that I'll be seeing a culture I'm supposed to have grown up around and…" She trails off, sighing and pressing her ear down against his chest.

"Get yourself a nice hobbit husband? Hmm?" Dwalin's tone is light, teasing but his chest is clenching at the thought. It's something that shouldn't be happening. She's as close to his heart as Thorin, as Dís and the boys. He was one of the first ones to hold her, cradling her tiny head in his massive palm. And now she's curled up on his chest, soaking up the sun and his hands are on the small of her back.

"I would rather have a dwarf. Did you know that hobbits take more than one husband or wife? Not all of them do it but some do, that's why the population is so large." She starts chatting about everything she's learned about hobbits and their culture. Dwalin barely hears it, wondering instead what she'll find on this trip. His grip tightens and Bella stops talking, looking at him worriedly.

"Dwalin, if you're worried that you'll never find your one, don't. Any dwarf lass or any lass would be lucky to have you." Bella grins at him and with a quick kiss to his forehead, stands up, balancing herself carefully.

"I'd better get home for supper. Would you like to come with me?" He smells bad and is covered in dirt and gravel; wearing his training clothes. But she's smiling at him so hopefully that he can do nothing but nod. They gather their things and walk to the house together in silence, Dwalin's chest clenching the entire way.

* * *

><p>"Bella plans to leave at the end of the week, you know." Nori's hands don't stop playing with the dagger even as Ori's quiet voice reaches him from across the room. He and Dori are doing the dishes together, talking in quiet tones that are almost drowned out by the sounds of water.<p>

"I heard that she's going to the Shire. I'm happy for her and can't wait to hear the stories she brings back for us." Dori says this with a smile but still Nori can see the worry between his brows.

"I haven't seen her for a while, is everything all right?" Dori continues and Nori's grip on the dagger tightens until his knuckles threaten to turn white. When they passed each other in the market, Bella looked happy and wouldn't meet his eye. She practically skipped through the market place, more and more often on Bofur's arm or worse, Dwalin's. The feeling in his chest is a cold, harsh, stabbing feeling; twisting around and making his chest burn.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Nori." Ori's tone is clipped as he dries a plate. He knows what happened, Nori knows. Everyone it seemed knew about Dalvon and Bella. But it seemed that only Ori knew about what happened between him and Bella.

"Nori? What did you do to that poor girl?" Dori demands. Ori won't look at him as he walks past him and into his room, slamming the door. Dori's face darkens as he comes around to sit down beside Nori.

"You're just going to yell at me." Dori's face softens by a hair and he scoots closer and closer until their knees are touching.

"I promise not to yell. Please tell me what happened." Dori's talking to him like when he was a dwarfling and was caught in the act of stealing cookies.

"We had a fight right after what happened with Dalvon. I went…I went to go and see her. She wouldn't look at me Dori, like _I_ was the one who touched her. The one who tried to pull her behind a tavern. Like I was the bastard."

"What did you say during the fight?"

"She saw….There was a dam that I was with, during the incident with Dalvon. I'd been watching him for a few weeks; he seemed like an unsavory type. I could hear him talking to someone and then I heard Bella. We talked about dams and courting—it almost turned into yelling." Nori mutters.

"What did you say that had to do with dams?" Dori asks and raises his eyebrows.

"I told her that I had no intentions of courting her or anyone else Dori. I'm not a good dwarf, you tell me all the time. What's the point of getting close to someone only to have her become hurt because I'm not a good dwarf? I told her that if I had been the one to find her, I would have said good riddance." Dori looks like he's been slapped as the words leave Nori's mouth. He takes a long breath and opens his mouth, only to shut it with an audible click as Ori's door slams open once more.

"Because Nori, she adores you and you adore her. She, she makes you happy when nobody else can. And you would never leave a baby and say good riddance. You're scared of what she does to you." Ori's voice grows louder with each word, his fists clenched and shaking by his side.

"I'm not scared. What's there to be scared of?"

"That you have feelings for her that you don't want to face. That you're scared of how she makes you feel; how she can make you smile because she's smiling. But at the same time, you're upset because she's not smiling at you." Dori is standing between them, his eyes wide as he looks back and forth.

"You don't want her to leave for the Shire because you're scared that Bella won't come back. Or she'll find a hobbit who can love her like you refuse to." Ori screams then pales, his face turning ashy. He looks down at his feet and messes with the hem of his sweater. He doesn't look up when he talks again.

"I'm going to bed, Dori. I love you." Ori turns and walks back towards his room. This time he doesn't slam the door. Dori looks at loss for what to do, what to say.

"I'll uh…I'll make us some tea?" Dori offers.

"Is she coming back?" Nori's voice is a whisper.

"I'm scared too." Dori whispers and gives his shoulder a squeeze. Nori walks on shaky legs towards his bedroom. He sits on the edge of his bed and digs deep into his dresser, searching for the night tunic. When his fingers touch it he nearly sighs with relief. Lifting it to his nose, he inhales deeply and searches for any remaining scents of Bella. He's worn it since she did and it smells strongly of pipe weed and ale. But there's a crisp, minty smell to it. Nori takes a shaky breath and lies on his side, clutching the tunic to his chest.

* * *

><p>"I sure hope its warmer in the Shire or else your toes are gonna freeze." Bofur teases. Bella's feet are his lap; her ankles crossed as she leans back in her chair and munches happily on an apple.<p>

"No they won't." Bella curls her toes and presses them down against his thighs, sighing happily when they pop. Bofur chuckles and sets his carving aside, giving her his full attention.

"All righty lass tell about this trip you're getting ready to take." Bella chews slower, her eyes narrowing as she thinks it over.

"Balin and Dwalin are going with Gandalf and I. Balin wants to have a look at the Shire and learn about the culture while Dwalin is going because amad and uncle more or less threatened him. And so did Fili and Kili come to think of it."

"Ah, ye'll be fine. With a wizard and Balin and Dwalin at yer side lassie, ye should make it to the Shire without a scratch. Unless ye have another incident with that sword of yours; might shave off yer foot hair." Bofur teases, reaching down to run his fingers over the tops of her foot hair. Bella's toes curl and she bites her lip, her ankles digging into his legs. He feels mischievous as he glimpses at Bella whose flushing red with apple juice dripping down the corners of her mouth.

"Least yer finally growing into them." Bofur continues his stroking, moving from her foot hair and down to the soles of her feet. Her feet are calloused and tough, the skin more leathery than soft. Bofur's fingers slow down as they trace up the arch of her foot, placing his hand gently on her ankle as she attempts to pull it away.

"Ah, Bofur…This isn't proper." Bella warns and hunches over, putting her lips by his ear. He swipes his finger over a callous then stops as she exhales sharply, her warm breath puffing over his ear.

"It's um, it's like if I was to touch your mustache." Bella whisper quietly. Bofur pulls his hands away like he's been scalded, his face burning red as Bella pulls her feet back into her lap. Bofur attempts to clear his throat only to find it's locking up. He picks up the carving again or attempts to, his hands shaking too much to get a grip on it. Bella sighs and shakes her head, standing up and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You're going to turn purple if you don't start breathing." Bella warns and Bofur laughs.

"And if I do? Will ye save me lass? I don't much fancy the idea of Óin giving me a kiss of life."

"Hm, that depends on if I get a free toy or not afterwards." Bella teases.

"Ah, that reminds me lass. Here, this one is for you. I remember when ye were just a babe that you had a little goblin like him; yer pacifier most of the time. It was covered in bite marks and drool the last time I saw it. And lass?" Bella is staring down at the goblin with a soft, almost sad look in her eyes as she once more wraps her arms around him.

"Thank you so much." Bella whispers and reaches down, grabbing hold of the tiny goblin. She lets her hand linger there on top of Bofur's with that soft, almost sad look still in her eyes. Over her shoulder Bofur sees a glimpse of red hair and then a soft, almost sad sigh. Bella attempts to turn her head only for Bofur to wrap his arms around her tighter, inhaling the sweet scent of grass shoots. When he takes a chance to glance up, the soft, almost sad look is disappearing from her eyes.

* * *

><p>My school closed at 10 a.m. today and while I would have loved to post, I desperately needed to get my math homework done which took several hours. They're closed for tomorrow, so I plan to post more then.<p>

We should be leaving for the Shire in the next chapter and in my headcanon, each of them has a different scent associated with Bella. And on a final note, I love assertive Ori.


	17. Beginnings and Ends

Please excuse any mistakes, feeling sick.

By the way kisses happen.

* * *

><p>The morning of their departure dawns early with a small chill in the air. Bella stands outside of her home, letting Dís smooth her hair and fuss over her while Thorin helps ready the ponies. He checks time and time again that everything is where it should be with a deep frown on his face. Fili and Kili stand back, looking on worriedly. There's worry in Dís' eyes and while she's not sure, Bella thinks she can see a couple new gray hairs.<p>

"Do you remember your promise?" Dís asks and watches with baited breath as Bella digs through her pockets till finally she pulls out the rune stone.

"That I come home safely and if I change my mind about anything, to send word immediately." Dís nods and presses a kiss to her forehead, lingering there. When she pulls away her eyes are shining with unshed tears.

"Gandalf, Balin, Dwalin please remember this is my precious treasure. If she comes back with one hair out place on her head, I will shear your beards then use them to tie you up and hang you upside down. Then I'll cut off your bollocks." Dís says it with a smile, punctuating the statement with another kiss to Bella's forehead. She steps aside and allows Fili and Kili to come up.

"You're coming back right?" Fili asks quietly.

"And if not, you'll let us come visit right?" Kili adds.

"I don't even know if I'm going to be staying there. And you're a dunderhead if you believe I wouldn't let you come visit me." She accepts their hugs with a sigh and an eye roll, wrapping her arms around them tightly.

"Ready to go lass?" Balin asks quietly, hovering at the edge of their circle.

"Yeah, I'm ready Balin." The white haired dwarf squeezes her shoulder, smiling as the boys come forward to hug him. Bella wanders over to her pony where Thorin still stands. He helps her on silently, smoothing down her braids once more. He opens his mouth then closes it, sighing and shaking his head. Thorin reaches up, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her down until their foreheads touch.

"Be careful lass. I love you." Thorin lingers for a moment longer before he lets go of her head, stepping back from her.

"I love you too uncle." She squeezes his hand and looks towards Gandalf who begins to urge his horse on. Bella takes a deep albeit shaky breath and digs her heels into the pony's sides. She looks over her shoulder, watching as Dís, Fili and Kili join Thorin, all of them standing close together in a tight circle. She keeps craning her head time and time again, watching them until they fade out of sight.

"How are you feeling this morning, young Bella?" Gandalf asks, slowing down his horse to ride beside her.

"Nervous. Are you sure my family will be happy to see me? Or are they even going to want and see me?"

"I'm quite sure of it. You've got many cousins, aunts and uncles who will look forward to this; well once they know of your arrival that is. And if they do not like you then that's their problem."

"Could I ask you something Gandalf?"

"Of course you can."

"Why do we have an extra pony?" Gandalf doesn't answer, a smile spreading beneath the wide brim of his hat. The smile remains there as they ride on silently. It's as they approach the gate that she sees the star shaped hair. Nori leans against the side of a building, his expression unreadable.

"When transporting a young lass to the Shire, any and all extra hands are welcome." Gandalf says and motions for them all to stop. Nori walks forward with a smirk until he sees Bella. His face falls and he looks away from her, adjusting his pack as he climbs onto the back of the extra pony.

"Care if I ride next to you Balin?" Bella calls and without waiting urges her pony forward. Behind her Nori sighs, slowing his pony down to a near crawl and remaining by the wizard.

"She will come around. Tonight, you should try and talk to her." Gandalf says quietly.

"Like I have a chance of even getting near her with the guardsman and stuffy ass around."

"You underestimate the power of a wizard dear Nori." Gandalf says and winks at him, ending the conversation as he urges his horse forward.

By the time they stop Bella's not sure if she wants to scream or cry with relief. Her ankles are itchy from the pony, her thighs sore and she swears that she can feel sores forming on her backside. Bella dismounts from the pony with Balin's help, sighing and leaning across the saddle.

"Balin, Dwalin would you mind helping me with searching for some herbs? It's for an old man's sore joints and I've got a feeling that our hobbit could use them too. I believe that I saw some over there, if you'll follow me." Balin follows after Gandalf but Dwalin lingers, scowling at Nori.

"If you try any sort of unsavory activity with the lass," Dwalin begins only for Nori to snort and shake his head.

"If I even thought of doing anything of the sort, the lass would stab me with that letter opener of hers sooner than she would let me touch her." Nori says. Dwalin lingers there a moment longer, looking hard at the thief before he turns away. Bella watches him disappear into the woods with his brother and Gandalf. Nori turns towards her with a deep breath, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I told Ori and Dori goodbye last night. I didn't see you though." Bella says.

"I was at the tavern."

"Ah, with another dam you've got no intentions of courting?"

"Trying to find the courage so that I could talk to you. You terrify me Bella, more than any other dwarf or thief or guard ever has." Nori says bitterly.

"What is there for you to be afraid of? Scared that I'll come at you with my letter opener?" Bella's tone is sarcastic. Nori huffs, reaching up and tugging on one of the braids of his beard.

"Just…You, come here dammit." Nori grabs her arm and tugs her away from the ponies. He steps behind a tree, pushing Bella's back against the trunk. He lets out a sigh then reaches up, unbraiding his hair and beard. Bella watches wordlessly as he sorts through the tangles and knots of his hair till at last Nori's hair hangs down to his waist. He sighs and looks at Bella, his shoulders hunching up towards his ears. Grabbing the bottom of his coat he tugs it off, his tunic following in one smooth movement.

"What are you doing?" Bella asks and watches as he tosses the clothes aside, his expression only growing more and more irritated.

"Any time that I've been with a dam, it doesn't matter who it was, I never took my shirt off and pants were only pulled down enough to…You know. It was safer that way, if I needed a knife or to make a quick get away from whoever. You're the only one to ever have seen me." And suddenly she wants to look at him but she doesn't. She wants to look away but can't. She remembers seeing him without a shirt years ago but this time, it's different.

"And your hair?" Bella asks quietly.

"I'm the one who took it down and wouldn't let em touch it." Nori says. Bella lifts a hand, willing her fingers not to shake as they near his chest.

"Could I touch you? Please?" Nori cracks a nervous half smile.

"Long as you promise not to stab me with that letter opener." His smile fades as soon as her hand comes to rest on his shoulder. For a moment they watch each other as Bella lets her hand trace down his shoulder and the curve of his arm. Nori looks almost amused as she touches muscle, her lips forming an 'o' shape.

"Still scared of me?" Bella asks as her hand traces back up his arm.

"I'm terrified." Nori admits and tries once more to give her a half smile.

"You shouldn't be; the worst I can do is come after you with my letter opener or perhaps a rolling pin and pan."

"I'm not great at the whole apology thing. It's easier for me to have Dori mother me than it is to apologize."

"Apology accepted." Bella mutters, too distracted by tracing patterns on his collar bone.

"The guardsman, he has feelings for you. If you choose to be with him, whoever you chose to be with—he's a better choice than me." Bilbo stops her tracing.

"I'm not going to ask how you know that or why you think that. But why is anyone else but you a better choice? Who says I even have feelings for you?"

"Ori seems to have this ridiculous idea in his head. I swear if we were open his sketchbook, we'd find stories and drawings about us." Bella sighs, leaning forward until her forehead falls against his chest.

"You're warm." Bella mutters and shuffles closer, attempting to absorb every little bit of heat she can.

"And you're obnoxious sometimes."

"You're an ass yet here we are." Bella says wryly. Nori chuckles, wrapping his arms around her waist. He sighs, his chest rising and falling beneath her head.

"If I only do one honorable thing in my life then let it be this. That as I run along the road, dodging guards' left and right, succeeding each time, then let it be that I once earned the friendship of a hobbit lass that my brother writes about."

"Who ever said you'll get away each time?" Nori sighs again, leaning down until his lips press to her forehead.

"Another thing I never did for a dam." Bella reaches up, grabbing the back of his neck as he goes to pull away. She pulls him down until his forehead is against hers. N

"Let it be known that this dwarf before me is an honorable ass." Bella presses a kiss to the tip of his nose and with a squeeze of his hand walks back towards camp. Nori watches as she goes, falling back against the tree and trying desperately to calm his thundering heart. Letting out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding he sets to rebraiding his hair, listening to the voices of Gandalf, Balin and Dwalin as they return to camp.

"Where did the thief go?" Dwalin growls.

"I told him that we would be making a stop in Rivendell to meet the elves and he's trying to put himself back together." Bella says. Nori's hands stop in their task, his teeth gritting. He can practically hear the amusement in her voice and if he tilts his head, swears he can see her smirking.

"Tell me wizard, are we really going to see the elves?" Nori asks as he steps back into camp and Bella is indeed smirking at him.

"Bella asked me if we could go and I agreed. A promise is a promise after all Master Nori." And the wizard glares at him, daring him to say a word. Nori lifts his pipe to his lips, winking at Gandalf. He settles back with his pipe in his mouth and a smirk on his face, throwing the occasional glance towards Bella while ignoring the glares from Dwalin. None of them notice the calculating looks on Gandalf and Balin's face or the way they whisper and nod their agreement every few seconds.

* * *

><p>So if any of you have read some of my stories before with Aragorn in it, then you know that I have a huge lady boner for AragornBilbo. It doesn't matter if it's platonic friendship, flirting, romance, whatever it is. I have this insatiable appetite for them. That being said, Aragorn probably will be appearing in the next chapter as an adult. I've already ignored timelines and destroyed canon so why not a little bit more?

On another note, I wrote that scene between Nori and Bella and all I could think ws kiss him, kissss himmm. I settled for forehead kisses and touches.


	18. Rivendell

Balin had told tales of elves before and given her books about them but nothing prepares Bella for Rivendell. The air is crisp and light; warmer than the air of the Blue Mountains. She cannot stop taking in the sight of the buildings around them: the endless balconies and hallways and the gentle roar of the waterfall. Beside her Gandalf chuckles warmly, clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"Enjoy it Bella." Gandalf says with a smile.

"Welcome to Rivendell Bella Baggins." The voice is smooth and deep; no rough edges or sharp ends to it. Bella turns to see a dark haired elf smiling at her. Beside him stands another dark haired elf dressed in deep purple clothes.

"Bella allow me to introduce you to Lord Elrond and Lindir. Lord Elrond knows your mother."

"You look a lot like Belladonna though I do see some of Bungo in you." Behind her Dwalin snorts and crosses his arms over his chest. Elrond's eyes flicker over her shoulder and for a moment Bella sees the slightest bit of amusement in his gaze.

"Ah, please allow me to introduce you to my other companions. This is Balin and Dwalin, sons of Fundin and Nori, son of Kori. We thank you for your hospitality." Gandalf says and throws the dwarves a long look.

"It is an honor to receive Belladonna Took's daughter. Lindir, would you mind showing them to their rooms?" Lindir looks like he would rather do anything else but nods politely, gesturing for them to follow after him.

"Thank you for showing us to our rooms but I believe we won't need one." Balin says as they pass through a pavilion. Bella turns to see Dwalin and Nori dropping their packs; twin scowls on their faces. Lindir frowns but says nothing, looking towards Bella and then back to Balin.

"Of course Bella will need her own room; it's only appropriate." Balin says and gives Lindir a meaningful look.

"Of course, I will see to it that the young mistress has her own room." Lindir says and resumes walking. As they walk Bella can't help but notice the frown on Lindir's face and the stiffness of his shoulders.

"They're harmless I promise. A little bit brutish of course but they are harmless." Bella's words seem to do little to soothe Lindir who gives a curt nod.

"This is your room Miss Baggins. Dinner will be served shortly. If you wish to take a bath before then you may. I hope to see you shortly—and your brutish companions." Lindir gives her a quick smile then disappears down the hallway.

As pleasant as a bath sounds food sounds better. Bella wets a washcloth and does a quick wash of her face, tossing it over the edge of the tub as she rushes back into her bedroom. She peels off her clothes, throwing them across the bed and slipping on fresh ones. With a quick run of the comb through her curls she takes a deep breath and steps outside of her room only to slam face first into a firm, unfamiliar back.

"Oh," Bella manages, rubbing at her nose as an arm bars her from moving any further.

"I'm sorry little mistress; just give me a moment longer. Elladan and Elrohir broke a vase and there's glass everywhere." The voice is deeper than Elrond's, dry with rough edges. It's a human man, his face covered with a light dusting of stubble. His skin is tanned from long days outside; his eyes a steely gray.

"Would you allow me to escort you to dinner since I nearly knocked you over?" The man asks.

"It would be greatly appreciated if you did." The man's lips twitch up into the slightest smile as he begins leading her.

"I'm Bella Baggins; I'm here with Gandalf."

"Aragorn though in the wild I'm known as Strider."

"How did you get that name?"

"By being a ranger little mistress." Bella begins to babble on, asking him for stories of his time in the wild; what it's like and to tell her about it. He answers every question eagerly until they arrive to the dining pavilion. She and Aragorn are the last ones to arrive, everyone else already at the tables. Aragorn bows to her, lifting her hands to his mouth. Bella fights a blush at the warm, prickly brush of stubble across her knuckles.

"I hope to enjoy your company after dinner. We can share more tales of our time in the wild." Aragorn says and then moves to his seat. Bella sits down between Dwalin and Nori, fighting a smile as she picks up her fork. Across from her Balin raises a bushy eyebrow as he sips his wine.

"Lucky the boys aren't here." Balin's tone is light as he winks at her.

"That's what I'm here for." Dwalin says tightly.

"I assure that Aragorn is harmless and will treat Bella with the upmost respect." Gandalf says from his spot with Elrond. Beside her Nori rolls his eyes as he slips a salt shaker into his jacket.

"At least I can count on you to behave." Bella mutters to Balin as she digs into her salad.

Bella is the first one to finish eating, dismissing herself with a polite nod. She stops by Elrond and Gandalf who are still talking.

"Could you please tell me where I can take a bath?" Bella asks as she passes by Elrond and Gandalf.

"Of course. Just go this hallway and take a left then a right and you will find a bath waiting for you." Elrond says.

Bella follows the directions, stepping into a steam filled room. She makes quick work of her clothes, tossing them aside. She doesn't bother with folding them and slips down into the water with a sigh. The water is warm but not hot and for a while Bella sits, relishing in the warmth of the water. It's as she's reaching for one of the bottles sitting beside the bathtub that the door. Bella lets out a muffled cry, clapping a hand over her mouth as she sinks further into the water. Through the steam she can make out a bulky figure and bald head.

* * *

><p>If you read the authors note last chapter I said Aragorn probably will be appearing in the next chapter as an adult. I've already ignored timelines and destroyed canon so why not a little bit more?<p>

I really don't like this chapter -_- I struggled with it and kept rewriting but am still not happy.


	19. Beads

There's a tiny voice in the back of her head, nagging her that she shouldn't be watching. But there's another voice demanding she take a peek and when will she get another chance like this? Bella sinks deeper into the water and watches through the steam as Dwalin disrobes. She had seen dwarves without shirts before: her uncle, her brothers and of course Nori. But Dwalin, her heart gives a stutter as he lifts his shirt off. His massive chest is bare save for the thick, dark hair covering it. It doesn't stop at his chest but went down his stomach and disappears into his trousers. Bella claps a hand over her mouth, trying to muffle a squeal as he begins to untie his trousers. There are far more tattoos on him than she imagined, far more muscle too. And as his hands undo the laces; she can't help but wonder if the tattoos go any lower than his waist. Bella's grateful for the hand over her mouth when his trousers drop to the floor.

She's seen pictures in books before: smudgy, old and poorly drawn. Her imagination had proved more useful when reading one of the romance novels Ori loaned her but her imagination had not prepared her for the real thing. Bella's nearly floating in the water, pressing her hand tighter and tighter to her face as she stares. The sharp knock on the door startles both her and Dwalin who looks towards the door with a scowl.

"What?" Dwalin snaps.

"Ah, brother you'll have to excuse me for interrupting you. But I do believe that Bella is still using the bath." Balin doesn't sound the least bit sorry to Bella as she whirls around so her back is facing Dwalin. The air suddenly feels very cold as she hears the shuffling of feet and then a sharp inhale of breath.

"Ma—Mahal, I'm so sorry lass. I didn't, I'm going now. I'm just going to go." Dwalin gathers up his clothes and stumbles towards the door. Bella risks a final glance at him and gets a view of a rather firm and muscular looking butt as he darts out the door. Bella waits until the running footsteps and the sound of Balin laughing fade before she buries her face into her knees and laughs.

"Since when do we get to bathe with Bella?" Nori's voice comes through the wood.

"Nori if you so much as think about touching that doorknob I will put you over my knee and then throw you back to Erebor." Gandalf's voice is calm even as the sound of someone being dragged across the floor comes. Bella sighs and leans back against the edge of the tub, her giggles slowly dying down.

She hurries through her bath and steps out with a shiver. She eyes her dirty clothes disdainfully as she grabs a towel off the edge of a chair. As she's drying off another knock comes on the door, too light to be one of the dwarves.

"Yes?"

"I have some clothes for you Miss Baggins if you would like them." Bella shuffles towards the door, opening it a crack and sticking her hand out. At the first touch of filmy fabric she mutters a thank you and closes the door. The clothes are an elven dress; light green and soft. Bella slips it over her head and lifts the skirt which touches the floor. With a final touch to the skirt she gathers up her clothes and steps out of the bathroom.

Outside of the room is an elf maid with long, dark hair and soft gray eyes who smiles down at her.

"Thank you for the clothes." Bella offers a clumsy half bow.

"You're welcome Miss Baggins. Would you mind if I showed you back to your room and brushed out your hair?"

"I wouldn't mind at all. Please lead the way." The two walk together in companionable silence, passing the occasional elf who offers a nod or a bow.

"You don't seem like the type to lie. So could you tell me if I'm wearing a child's dress?" The elf maid laughs and nods with a somewhat sheepish expression on her face

"I am afraid it was all that would fit Miss Baggins."

"Please call me Bella."

"Very well then Bella, allow me to introduce myself. Arwen Undómiel, Elrond's daughter."

Bella finds quickly that Arwen is quite easy to talk to. She sits in front of her vanity, swinging her legs back and forth as Arwen runs the comb through her hair. She tells her of how she came to live among the dwarves; her family; her friendship with Ori and the often more complicated one she had with Nori. As she's preparing to tell her about Bofur there's a knock on the door; timid and soft.

"Come in." Bella calls and watches with a small twist in her stomach as Dwalin steps through the door. He looks nervous as he shuffles his feet on the floor; his head tilted down as he clears his throat.

"I'd like to apologize lass for earlier; I didn't know you weren't done yet. And I would never do anything and I mean anything that would harm you or shame you in any way. I'd like to give you this." Dwalin throws a look at Arwen as he steps forward; between a glare and a sheepish expression as he puts the bead on the edge of the vanity. It's a small bead, nothing as fancy as the ones she and brothers wore in their hair but it had a rune carved into it.

"I don't know the meaning of this one." Bella says somewhat apologetically.

"The rune is. Well you should really ask Balin about that one. I'll leave you to your friend now." Dwalin bows deeply and straightens up. With a nod at Arwen he slinks out of the room with a blush creeping up his neck. Arwen puts the comb down and lifts the bead up. She admires it for a few moments then chuckles as she begins to braid Bella's hair.

"Was that one of your dwarves?"

"One of my dwarves? Well he's been a part of my life since I was a child; he's my uncle's best friend I mean but," Arwen cuts her off with a gentle tug on one of her curls.

"My dear Bella, no one would go so far to make you such a bead for accidentally walking into the room while you were in the bath if they did not have deeper feelings than friendship for you. I can see it in the way he looked at you; that dwarf is smitten but doesn't know it yet." She hands over the bead; continuing in her task. The bead suddenly feels very heavy in her hand and Bella curls her toes nervously.

"You wouldn't happen to be able to read dwarven runes would you Arwen?" Bella's voice comes out as a croak.

"As your dwarf said you will have to ask his brother." Bella lets out a half whine, half groan, closing her hand around the bead as Arwen finishes up the braiding. Wordlessly Bella holds the bead out to her, closing her eyes tightly as she feels her clasp it around her braid.

* * *

><p>Omfg, we're almost to twenty chapters! This makes me so freaking happy, I can't even describe it to you all! For those of you who are eager to see Bella come of age, here's something to tide you over. I picture Balin, Dori, Ori Bifur and Bombur having meetings and just watching their siblings and cousins attempts at courting. Ori asks if they should help them yet and everyone just sips their tea saying soon until finally one of them is like oh for Mahal's sake.<p>

Ahhh, I love torturing poor Bella with realizing that she has an admirer who doesn't know it/doesn't want to own up to it. Just wait until Thorin realizes that his little niece saw Dwalin naked and liked it. He may just lose his voice as he attempts to yell at Dwalin.

And I would like to thank everyone who has followed me with this story. It doesn't matter if you started with me and have stuck with me through this entire thing or just joined a little bit ago, I really appreciated each and every one of you. It takes a lot of patience to wade through fits; puberty; angst all for the sake of (eventual) love.

Next chapter I plan for a little Elladan and Elrohir insight as Nori practically hisses at them for touching Bella.


	20. Stone Pillars and Letters

Warning: prepare your feels and grab some tissues.

You can all thank Fandom_Fan for the opening scene in this chapter and the things that follow 3

* * *

><p>The air around the table is filled with the scent of longbottom leaf; the occupants' hands clutching wine glasses and wearing amused expressions. Balin is the first one to chuckle, lifting his wine glass to his mouth. Elrond and Gandalf quickly follow suit, the only one whose face remains impassive is Lindir who stands a few feet away.<p>

"Gandalf tells me that two of Bella's dwarves are here. But where is the third one?" Elrond asks.

"Bofur is still in the Blue Mountains; helping his younger brother prepare for the birth of his first child. I imagine the poor lad is going to be run ragged what between helping Bombur, watching Bifur, running his stand and of course worrying about Bella." Balin says between sips of wine.

"And this dwarf Bofur, he is aware of his feelings for her?"

"I wouldn't say that he's aware but he certainly cares for her more than Bifur and Bombur do, not to say they don't care for her. Bofur looks at her in a way that speaks of different feelings than just friendship."

"It's the other two who cannot realize their feelings." Gandalf sighs.

"Dwalin, my brother loves her very much. I dare say that he loves her with all of his heart and holds her closer than he does anyone else. When Bilbo was a babe and she would stay with Dwalin and I, the only way she would fall asleep was if she was lying on his chest. The princes, he holds them as close to his heart as if they were his own children. It's not something he's ever dared dream about of course but when I see him look at Bella it reminds me of the way our father would look at our mother. The problem is that he hasn't yet separated his love for her as someone close to his heart in friendship from the romantic feelings."

"And what of the other dwarf Nori?" This question has both Gandalf and Balin groaning and rolling their eyes.

"Nori is a complicated dwarf; more than Dwalin and Bofur. He has feelings for Bella but refuses to acknowledge them." Gandalf shakes his head.

"When his brother Ori was a child he had a crush on Bella; still does in some ways I suppose. They've become the best of friends over the years; something which greatly. I would not say annoys Nori but sparks jealously in him not that he would ever say it."

"Bella has feelings for him as well; they show on her face as plain as day. And while she wants nothing more than for him to return them, I don't think she even fully realizes her own. They've got many years of hurts and fights between them; ones that have been fixed and ones I fear will not be fixed for many years if ever." Gandalf says and shakes his head.

"She is young still and has plenty of time to realize her feelings. The others though it seems they are in denial." Elrond says.

"It will be most amusing for us and healthy for the others to work out their problems." Gandalf says and they all direct their stares to the garden in plain view of their seats, watching with glee as Nori and Dwalin argue in low tones.

"Shouldn't we intervene?" Lindir asks quietly.

"No, no it's best to let them work this out for themselves." Elrond waves a hand dismissively as they turn their chairs for a better view.

"Any particular reason you're watching Bella?" Nori doesn't bat an eye at Dwalin's voice; turning to face the guardsman with a grin.

"Oh and here I was thinking you didn't care about me enough to stick your nose in my business anymore." Dwalin doesn't look the least bit cowed by him and only scowls deeper as he looks towards Bella. She sits with Aragorn, her knees drawn up to her chest as he tells her a story. Judging by the expression on her face and his animated movements it was a story of heroics. The look on her face is one of pure wonder and Dwalin watches with a sour twist in his gut as the man reaches up and with his index finger taps her on the nose.

"Do you love her Dwalin?" The question is unexpected from the thief who stares at him with a braided eyebrow raised.

"When I was a lad, I was hopelessly in love her amad. I thought she was my one and even tried to convince myself that she was for some time. Dís didn't return the feelings and I could see it. She used to look at me with such pity like she wanted to return them so badly and felt bad she didn't."

"When we lost Erebor I turned the feelings I had for her into fury at losing what we had. I didn't want to look at her because I would see pity that she not only didn't return them and that now I'd lost everything right from under my feet. Realized eventually that the feelings weren't. I would never say they weren't genuine but we shared a kiss together; our first kiss on the road. And I realized that my heart wasn't stuttering or doing whatever it was supposed to when I got my first kiss."

"I hold Dís close to my heart as a sister; would protect her with my life just like I would the rest of em. Being around the lads and Bella it makes things right in a way. It's like we never lost Erebor to a dragon and that maybe I could have everything I ever wanted. Not with Dís but,"

"With Bella?"

"You never even gave her that letter. You still carry it on you right now. Love is not a word I believe you know how to use. You know how to do it but you don't use it. Don't speak to me of love and loss." Dwalin turns and walks away; his footsteps heavy. He doesn't make it back to the pavilion before Balin is following him; his hand gentle on Dwalin's shoulder.

"You love her Dwalin. You may not realize it for fear of something or another but you love her; she is your one. I can see it in your eyes. Bella is your sun, your moon, your stars, everything that roots you to this ground." Dwalin stops, refusing to look at his brother. Balin listens as Dwalin takes shaky breaths and then rears his fist back, connecting it with a stone pillar. Balin doesn't bat an eye as he hits the stone twice more before sinking to the ground, clutching at his head.

He cannot remember the last time he saw his brother cry but now Dwalin's shoulders shake with sobs. Balin sinks down beside him, slipping an arm around him. Between sobs he tries to catch his breath only to moan and shake his head.

"Why Balin? Why did Mahal curse me so? To find my one with a hobbit who's people is better suited to the comforts of home? Who loves freely but not freely enough to dedicate her heart to a warrior? Why did he curse me so with a one whose family will never allow it?" Balin wants to ask him if he honestly thinks Bella would care what her family would say. But he doesn't, he just wraps his arm tighter around Dwalin.

* * *

><p>Nori slinks away from the gardens; listening to the laughter behind him. Two dark haired elves had joined Bella now; wrapping their arms around her and talking excitedly. She looks happy, happier than he'd ever seen her. It tugs at his chest; the pain sharp and dull, hot and cold, stinging and aching all at once. In his pocket is the letter; written years ago. The letter he only showed to the guardsman when Dwalin had stopped him on the way home; demanding to know what was sticking out of his pocket. The letter he never gave to Bella; never will give to her. Nori digs it out of his pocket now, sitting at the edge of a fountain and reading over it.<p>

_Dear Bella, _

_ If you're reading this then I am either dead because your uncle finally killed me for one reason or another. Or your mother chopped off my hammer and stones and I am recovering in the hospital and ignoring Dori's fussing and Óin's shouting. _

_ Dori believes in the whole fairy tale kind of love stories and so does Ori. I don't believe in those things. I barely believe in ones. Because how can we spend our lives searching and aching and wanting only to find that what we want is impossible? Because they've got someone else; they aren't interested or worse yet they don't want you because you're so flawed in some way. _

_ In every fairy tale I've read there's some prince or princess who falls in love. Sometimes with each other and sometimes with a beggar or outside of their race. And most of the time it works out. There's never been a thief in the stories that has a prince or princess fall in love with them. There's never room in the tale for a street rat, scoundrels or thieves. They're only dishonorable villains. And you __my dearest, __starting to sound like Dori huh? There are those would say you cannot sit on the throne because you are not truly a princess; your heirs would not carry true royal blood. A princess is not defined by blood but her honor, her loyalty, her strength that she carries. To her kingdom, to her people, to her family, to herself. You are a princess of the line of Durin; of the kingdom Erebor and I would be honored someday to perhaps call you my queen. But thieves don't get honorable roles in stories. I'll be there, in a jail cell or if I've returned to the stone then Dori and Ori will be there. And perhaps if you see a glimmer in Ori's eye or a tear in Dori's, that will be me. I'm only a dishonorable villain in this tale but I like to think that I could maybe someday find honor in your eyes. _

Nori stares down at the letter and shakes his head. She'll never sit on a throne he knows. Never will she be called a princes or a queen. Never will he be anything but a dishonorable villain; called a thief, scoundrel and a street rat. Nori drops the letter and walks off, his breathing shaky as he walks off towards the fountains.

He hides himself there; sipping on a bottle of stolen Elvish wine. With every swig of the bitter liquid he curls his toes in his boots, trying desperately to swallow down the despair that comes with it. A quarter of the way through the bottle the sun is setting. Halfway through it he's unbraiding his hair and peeling off his clothes until he's in his smallclothes and floating in the fountain.

The bottle is resting on the edge of the fountain along with Nori who takes another swig from it when Bella walks up. She's wearing her old, patchwork robe; her hair is down, hanging around her face. In her hands is his letter.

"Hi." Bella says quietly.

"Care for a swim?" She sets the letter down on the edge, taking the bottle from his hands and putting it on top of it. With a slight hesitation Bella lifts herself up and perches on the edge of the fountain, curling her toes anxiously.

"I promise to stay in the shallow ends; even promise not to dunk you or try to drown you." Bella slips off her robe, tossing it alongside his clothes. At the sight of the Elvish nightgown he snorts, dodging the kick to his shoulder.

"It's comfy and I've got more layers on underneath."

"Don't trust a dishonorable villain like me huh?"

"No, I don't trust myself." And with that she strips off her nightgown, throwing it aside and slipping into the water.

* * *

><p>So I had a dream last night that I was Aidan Turner's personal assistant? And then I was dating Dean O'Gorman. And we kissed. He was a good kisser in my dream. So I think that's enough watching their shows, movies and interviews before bed.<p>

Am I the only one who is freaking out right now? Like flailing, squealing, jumping up and down in my seat? I didn't think so.  
>Whether she read the letter or not will be revealed in the next chapter! And there might possibly, maybe, maybe, maaayyyyybbbbbeee a kiss. Probably not. Almost. We'll see. But it'll be her first if there is.<p>

Also I didn't originally plan for Dis and Dwalin, it kind of snuck in. I like it though.

I watched some of the Notebook while writing this so if seems more sadistic that's why. I slept super shitty last night so edits will come in the morning.


End file.
